


The Secrets of Sarah Smith

by SarahSmith1963



Series: The life of Sarah Smith [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Illnesses, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the Doctor, Clara and Sarah on their adventures through time and space. The Doctor knows theres something different about Sarah, something he can't put his finger on and Sarah doesn't know what it is either but once they find out it will change everything forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

beep beep beep beep

  
A small hand reached out from under a pink duvet and patted around trying to find the snooze button, not finding it a loud groan came from within as the hand threw the duvet off revealing a small 18 year old girl with long wavy hair down to the bottom of her back that was currently up in a plat that had started to become undone during the night and left strands sticking out every were.   
Opening her light blue eyes the girl slammed her hand down on the snooze button silencing the annoying sound and revealing that it was 8 am. The girl thumped her head back down on the pillow and her eyes started to close when she woke with a start.   
8 am? she never slept past half 6 never mind as late as 8 am she only had the alarm set as a fail safe.  
Jumping out off bed pulling her navy tank top down that had rode up during the night and leaping towards the bedroom door The girls bare feet padding along the cream carpet her white cotton pj bottoms swishing around her ankles as she ran to the other bedroom of her flat. 

  
something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. She just knew it.  
Throwing open the other bedrooms door she eyes wildly looking straight towards the pure white cot. there was no one in it.

  
"no, no, no, no" the girl spoke her voice full of terror and worry as she threw the Blankets out of the cot. her eyes wildly searching round the rest of the small pale blue room. she tore open the white wordrope pushing aside the clothes. tears springing to her eyes, clouding her vision. She pushed them away scared they'd hinder her search. 

  
She flew out of the bedroom searching the rest of her small ground floor flat. empty. she heard a tap on her livingroom window. She threw open the blinds and looked out the window. in her small garden was a man with a black suit on he had his back to her and was bent over looking at her flower bed. he had grey hair and long skinny fingers. She headed to the front door to confront him sure he had something to do with it.

  
The man had some tuby thing in his hand that lit up green and made a buzzing noise. He looked like he was searching for something. The man straightened up and turned round just as he saw a baseball bat come hurtling towards his head 

 

WACK

 

It all went black


	2. Scared

Scared   
The mans eyes slowly opened, his vision slightly blurry. He let out a groan and brought his hand up to his head. It was throbbing. suddenly a baseball bat was thrust in his face not touching him but threatening him.

"Where is my son?" The girl practically snarled at him 

"look I've no idea who you are but i can assure you I don't have your son" The man spoke in a strong Scottish accent 

"Yea? then what were you doing in my garden?" she challenged 

"scanning, I was scanning, There was a large spike in energy readings in this area so I was scanning it. Why am I even explaining this your a pudding brain you'd never understand' the man groaned. his head hurt, he was laying on wet grass and he just wanted to get on with checking the energy reading out. He grabbed the baseball bat out of the girls hands and threw it aside. "Now please just leave me alone to get on with saving the planet of the pudding brains" The man stood up waving at the girl as if to dismiss her and turning back to his scanning of the flower bed. He suddenly turned round a second later. He had a crazy glint in his eye and he began flying his arms around.

"No wait hang on! shut up! Did you say your son was missing? show me!" he demanded.

The girl was completely dumbfounded and slightly terrified by the man but she needed help to find her son so led him inside her flat

"I'm The Doctor by the way" the man mumbled as if it really didn't matter

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Smith" She answered back not really sure if he really cared. she was curious as to why he was called "the doctor" but until she knew what that tube thing in his hand was she wasn't going to risk angering him. 

"Sarah for someone so small you've got quite a swing on you. I knew someone once who preferred a baseball bat for a weapon" The Doctor rambled as if he was only half listening to him self. he was waving his tube thing about again concentration etched on his face. 

"What is that tubey thingy your waving about?" Sarah asked surprising herself. She usually stayed very quiet around men she didn't know but curiosity won. Her Gran always said she was too curious for her own good.

"tubey thing? oh dear god, its not a tubey thingy its a sonic screwdriver don't they teach you anything in stupid school?" he grumbled. 

They went through the whole flat in silence The Doctor waving his sonic screwdriver whatever that was around each room. They got to the babies room.

"ah ha someone was taken from here teleported up" The Doctor announced excitedly

"Yea my son so don't look so happy. can you get him back?" Sarah asked her voice breaking as she fought back tears not even caring how insane the idea of a teleporter was

"No but i can follow the signal in my ship, Stay here!" The Doctor ran from the room Sarah ran after him. if he could find her son she wasn't letting The Doctor out of her sight. 

The Doctor ran out of the flat and down the street to a little alley way, Sarah following close behind. He ran straight into a blue box that said "Police Public Call Box" on top. slightly confused and worried The Doctor really was just a quack Sarah entered the box

"Oh My God" she gasped. inside the tiny box was a huge room with different levels book cases full off old looking booms a few large leather chairs occupied the top level. straight in front of her was The Doctor running around a circular console with a hundred different buttons and leavers a tall clear tube filled with an orange light connected it to a rotating well she wasn't really sure what they were but they had weird circular designs on them.

"Thought i told you to stay" The Doctor shouted angerly from the other side of the room pulling Sarah out of her daze. 

"Its bigger on the inside" she said weakly 

"Well of course it is! its a TARDIS" The Doctor was getting annoyed now "You pudding brains never listen" 

"I want to know where my son is, I'm still not sure you haven't took him" Sarah snapped back 

"We're here. if you insist on coming too then do as you are told got it?" The Doctor stormed past Sarah ignoring her comment and heading towards the wooden door throwing it open and sulking out of it. Sarah gingerly followed not really understanding. 

They had moved! how on earth had they moved? They were stood in a dark corridor lit only slightly by long red strip lights the walls ceiling and floor were black there was no windows or doors that she could see. The floor felt like it was vibrating slightly.

"where are we?" Sarah whispered

The Doctor was waving his sonic screw driver again the green glow casting creepy shadows over his lined face. "in orbit above earth" The Doctor whispered back. 

Sarah didn't know what to think of that so said nothing. Just then they heard footsteps running down the corridor towards them. a group of about 10 men dressed in black with black helmets that covered their faces appeared pointing guns at them. 

"on your knees! on your knees now" one of the men shouted waving his gun at them. The Doctor sank to his knees hands above his head so Sarah copied him. terror gripping her. if these were the men who took her son her hopes of finding his alive were slim. Then men pulled The Doctor and Sarah to their feet and marched them down the corridor.

They walked for about 20 minutes threw long dark corridors Sarah couldn't even try to keep track of where they were going her mind was solely on her son. He was only 18 months old still just a baby. Her heart broke and tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she couldn't let them she knew if she did they'd never stop.

They were lead to a large open room flooded with light. That made Sarah's eyes and head hurt after the dark corridors. 

"Ah Doctor. I thought we'd see you soon enough" 

A woman stood in the middle of the room inside a large circle design that was on the dark floor. she like everything else in this place was dressed in black only hers was a long floor length dress. her skin was pale white as if she'd never seen day light and her long black hair was tied up in a neat bun not a single hair out of place. suddenly Sarah remembered she was still in her jammies with her hair a mess and felt abit uncomfortable. 

"I'm afraid i don't know who you are" The Doctor answered

"I am Father Teller" the woman announced opening her arms wide.


	3. The Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning This chapter refers to infant death

"Father Teller?" The doctor asked raising one of his eyebrows 

"Yes Father our species call the female father and the male mother i never understood the rest of the universe" she snapped back

"Where is my son" Sarah demanded feeling anger raise in her as she took in the coldness off the woman in front of her 

"He's here" Father Teller replied simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "But not the one you think" 

"What do you mean? Give me my son" Sarah shouted feeling desperate now. 

If this woman had her son she needed him back and fast. The woman looked at Sarah with great sorrow in her eyes then clicked her fingers. A solider came in through another door carrying a shoe box sized plain black box and handed it to Father Teller then bowed and walked back out again. Father Teller stroked the box lovingly before walking over to Sarah and handing it too her. 

Sarah took the box with shaking hands confusion and fear written all over her face. she looked down at the box it was wood covered in black velvet with a small white plaque on the lid that read  
Human boy  
14th July 2013

"I..I don't understand" Sarah whispered once again tears forming in her eyes. 

"The night your son was born, my ship was attacked Id only given birth myself just a few hours before to a son to keep him safe I teleported him down to earth when I went back for him the next morning I found a body in the same spot Id teleported him. I was devastated I assumed my son had died during the night. I brought the body back up to the ship and began the funeral process. my medical director took samples to find out the cause of death. It was just after the funeral she discovered the body was human not teller. I've been searching earth for him ever since" Father Teller explained while working on a screen that appeared on the wall beside them. 

"I still don't understand, whats that got to do with my son?" Sarah felt even more confused than before none of this made sense.

"You gave birth in a field alone" Father Teller said it was a statement rather than a question

"Yes I didn't know I was pregnant until i gave birth" Sarah's voice broke as a tear fell from her eye. She knew were this was going but she couldn't except it how could she? 

"The babies somehow got mixed up" The Doctors voice sounded rougher than before

"Our tests showed the human baby was stillborn. My guess is you heard my baby crying and took him and left yours" Father Teller turned to look at Sarah her face was a mix of anger and sympathy 

"No! I gave birth to a life baby! I carried him wrapped inside my coat for miles before I found a house to get help" Sarah shouted desperately her head hurt like her brain was trying to remember a long lost memory and Father Tellers words felt like a physical blow. Tears where falling freely from her eyes and she brushed them away angerly. 

"Teller babies can manipulate memories make you think what they want you to, to give you what you want most so they can be accepted. At that point all you wanted was for your son to be alive so the teller baby gave you that made you forget about the baby you gave birth too and made you believe he was yours" The Doctor explained sadly 

"No! No that's not what happened! Wyatt is my son I raised him I've cared for him I love him more than life its self he's mine!" Sarah shouted angerly "he has to be" she whispered

"You said you did tests show me" The Doctor demanded Father Teller. he looked at the screen quickly before pointing his screwdriver at it the green tip lighting up. He looked at the screwdriver as if it was telling him something. The doctor let out a sigh. "Wheres the boy?" he asked quietly 

"Safe" Father Teller replied dryly

"Show me now! I need to know" The Doctor shouted back 

Fear started gripping at Sarah again if The Doctor was worried something was wrong very wrong. Father Teller groaned looking very fed up with all of this and clicked her fingers again. A different solider came in through the same door as the last one pushing a small hospital bed with a tiny body fast asleep in it.

"Wyatt!" Sarah shouted running towards him placing the velvet box on the bed. Sarah kissed Wyatt's head and smoothed out his dark hair the exact same colour as hers. "Your ok! its ok Wyatt, mummy's here now, everything going to be ok" she whispered in a sing song voice she knew Wyatt wouldn't hear her but she needed to say it for herself. 

"Did you ever think were you got his name from?" Father Teller asked coldly "Wyatt in your planet means warrior and that is what he was born to be a warrior" 

"I know what it means. I picked it cause he had to fight to life." Sarah whispered against Wyatt's head she was stroking his head her eyes never leaving his face. 

"No he gave you the name. He is my son and he will grow up to fight for our species and win this war we are in" Father Teller announced proudly.

"What war? since when were the Teller at war?" The Doctor asked looking up from the screen again 

"The Terror kind. Now enough of this I've returned your child now leave me with mine" Father Teller demanded her voice echoing around the room

"how do I even know hes yours?" Sarah asked looking up at Father Teller "How do I know your not making this all up?" 

"Look at the screen DNA samples match" Father Teller waved her hand towards the monitor looking bored 

"I can scan for matching DNA" The Doctor offered before waving his sonic up and down Sarah and Wyatt. he looked at his sonic sadly "No matching DNA" he said then pointed his sonic at Father Teller "Matching DNA. I'm sorry Sarah but there's nothing I can do he is her son" 

"No! No he cant be. he just cant. hes my son. I raised him. I love him" Sarah screamed before bursting into tears and hugging Wyatt as tightly as she could. 

"Guards escort these two back to the TARDIS" Father Teller commanded with a click of her fingers 5 guards appeared two pulled Sarah off the sleeping Wyatt and dragged her away one had The Doctor by the elbow and another carried the velvet box The last one had his gun pointed at Sarah and The Doctor. 

By the time they were back at the TARDIS Sarah had stopped crying and was just silent and defeated. She stepped into the TARDIS with The Doctor not even bothered by the bigger on the inside bit. The Doctor started fiddling about with the buttons and leavers Sarah stood by the door staring at nothing. She heard the noise of the TARDIS and felt the ground vibrate as they took off. 

Leaving Wyatt behind.


	4. Miss Oswald

*************

They landed in Sarah's living room of her flat. Sarah stepped out of The TARDIS and walked over to the worn second hand cream sofa that was dotted in stains from Wyatt. Sarah noticed the small purpley colored stain Wyatt created yesterday spilling some blackcurrant juice, She had told him off for it and now wished she hadn't, what's a bit of spill juice compared to losing him? she sat down putting the velvet box on the coffee table that was badly scratched and had lots of rings from tea and coffee cups.

Everything in her flat was worn it had all been donated when she had ran away from home and had Wyatt she didn't care tho it reminded her that there was kind and decent people left in the world something she had doubted since her Gran died when she was 14. 

"I'll just go" The Doctor said from the doors of the TARDIS

"No please stay" Sarah begged she didn't want to be on her own yet and she didn't know why but she trusted The Doctor and usually Sarah didn't trust anyone especially not a man.

The Doctor gave a small nod and stepped out of the TARDIS closed the door and sat on the opposite side of the sofa surprised by how comfortable it was. He looked round the room the walls were magnolia and boring except for photos in frames of Wyatt at different ages and posses a few had Sarah in them as well but no one else no other family members which seemed odd. In the opposite corner from the sofa sat an old back backed silver tv on a silver tv stand that had crayon drawings on it, Most of the rest of the room was taken up by The TARDIS but The Doctor could see a box full of toys sticking out from behind it. His eyes feel onto the box on top of the coffee table

"Are you gonna look in the box?" He asked nodding towards it. He knew he probably sounded rude but he was curious as to what was inside and curiosity usually won over manners.

Sarah looked at the box and with shaking hands lifted it onto her knee and opened the lid. unwrapping the tissue paper she lifted out a photo of a small baby wrapped in a white blanket with a TARDIS blue cotton hat on. The baby almost looked asleep except the lips were too dark. Tears started streaming down Sarah's face again. A fuzzy memory came to the surface and she knew instantly this was her baby. she sat looking at it for a while trying to memorize all the little features of the baby's face before putting the photo down on the sofa in the space between her and The Doctor. Under the picture was the same hat and blanket as in the photo. Sarah lifted the hat out and noticed a small amount of dried dirt on the back of it, The Doctor noticed it too but stayed silent

A sob escaped from her throat and The Doctor shifted uncomfortably he'd no idea what to do so he decided on putting his hand on Sarah's shoulder awkwardly. Sarah lifted the blanket out and something fell to the floor. The Doctor bent down and picked it up. Looking at it he saw it was a crystal clear diamond set in gold with small light blue stones all around, It hung from a long gold chain.

"There are some species in the universe that when a loved one dies they cremate the bodies and have the ashes turned into diamonds so they can keep them with them The Teller is one of those species" The Doctor explained "humans do it do" The Doctor said as an after thought

"So this is my baby?" Sarah asked through tears

The Doctor pointed his sonic screw driver at the neckless. "Yes" he answered taking the neckless of Sarah and putting it around her neck and putting the clasp together. it hung down to between her breasts just above her heart. 

"What am I supposed to do now? Wyatt was my life I don't have anyone else" Sarah had stopped crying and was clutching the pendant in her hand.

"You could come with me. I travel through time and space in my TARDIS" The Doctor offered

"On your own?" Sarah asked looking at The Doctor properly for the first time. His eyes were blue but she could see the pain and suffering he'd endured in them.

"No I've a friend, Clara she travels with me sometimes but as you seen there's always room for one more" The Doctor gestured towards the TARDIS. 

Sarah looked down at the velvet box, she gathered up the blanket hat and photo and put them back in closing the lid. 

"Ok" Sarah gave a small smile so did The Doctor he looked different when he smiled younger almost. 

"come on then" The Doctor grumbled pulling Sarah to her feet and heading over to the TARDIS. Sarah tucked the box carefully under her arm before following him inside. 

"Lets go pick up Clara, you'll like her shes human bit short and round but good personality" The Doctor started up the TARDIS then dissapeared out a door at the back. Sarah shifted uncomfortably she didn't know what she was supposed to do. she decided to sit down on the crew chair and wait for The Doctor. The TARDIS landed with a small thud. The doors opened and in came a woman with brown hair wearing a white puffy shirt with black poka dots and a short tight black skirt.

"Oi Doctor i was in the middle of marking thought we agreed Wednesday or a phone call first" The woman shouted not noticing Sarah. The woman walked up the walk way towards the console and stopped dead when she noticed Sarah

"Who are you?" She asked shocked

Just then the Doctor came back in.

"Ah Clara! good to see you. This is Sarah. I thought it would be a good idea to have someone else on board with us" The Doctor waved his hand in Sarah's direction flashing a smile.

Clara felt a pang of jealousy. He was her Doctor and someone else was going to be intruding on it. Clara turned to glare at the intruder.

"Wait I know you don't I?" Clara asked. 

The pair looked at each other again and realized Sarah been in her last year of high school when Clara started teaching at Coal Hill. Adrian had been Sarah's English teacher but She'd seen Clara around the school and Clara had heard the rumors about Sarah and seen the news reports of course.

"Miss Oswald?" Sarah asked nervously she hated seeing old teachers and students from Coal Hill she never knew what to say or do especially seeing as she knew she looked a mess. Still in her jammies, hair a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. Clara noticed how she looked and she instantly felt sorry for Sarah she'd no idea what happened but it must have been bad.

"Yep you were doing your GCSE's when i first started at Coal Hill" Clara answered more for The Doctor who looked confused

"Ah see you know each other already, That makes it easier, Clara take Sarah and show her the wardrobe and then we can be off" The Doctor rambled. 

Clara and Sarah left the console room and headed for the wardrobe.


	5. The TARDIS

An hour later Clara and Sarah returned to the console room. Sarah had changed into a pair of skinny jeans a tight light pink t-shirt and a pair of cream converse Clara had called "sand-shoes" her hair was pulled up into a simple pony tail that swished from side to side as she walked.

"You two took your time" The Doctor grumbled from a chair in the upper levels of the console room a small pile of read books sat on the floor beside his chair and he was flicking threw another one as he spoke.

"Its not our fault your stupid TARDIS decided to move the wardrobe we spent 45 minutes trying to find it" Clara complained

"I thought you two got along now?" The Doctor asked raising from his chair and coming down to the console

"Its fun to play tricks on the impossible girl she gets so cross" Sarah spoke in a sing song voice. Both The Doctor and Clara's head snapped round to stare at Sarah who was staring straight ahead into the light up collum part of the console her fingers genitally touching the soft and squishy telepathic interface. 

"Idris?" The Doctor asked slowly and nervously 

"Well who else would it be eyebrows" Idris answered and Clara let out a small giggle which was quickly stopped by the annoyed glare The Doctor threw her.

"Why are you using Sarah to talk" The Doctor asked slipping into interrogation mode

"And how?" Clara demanded

"She is part of me" Idris answered simply

"The interface?" Clara asked nodding towards the part of the console

"Yes and No" came Idris's reply

"You still haven't answered why" The Doctors voice became rougher more demanding 

"Because I can thief and because its the only way I can tell you" Idris's voice sounded slightly weaker than before

"Tell me what" The Doctors voice was getting louder he was at war with himself part of him was terrified for Sarah another was thrilled to be speaking to The TARDIS.

"Follow your hearts and you'll find the answer to all three of your problems" Idris looked straight at The Doctor he could now see that Sarah's eyes were lit up with a golden light.

"Three?" The Doctor asked confused 

"Gallifrey, Who Sarah really is and Clara" Idris said looking over to Clara as she spoke her name

"Me? why am I a problem?" Clara asked frightened

"Oh the impossible girl how can you not be? so very pretty and clever" Idris soothed "Have you not noticed the way he looks at you? its the same way you look at him" 

Clara and The Doctor looked at each other a mix of panic confusion and embaresment written on their faces.

"Who is Sarah?" The Doctor demanded storming closer to Sarah "And where's Gallifrey" he shouted he was angry now

Sarah just smiled sweetly "Spoilers" she whispered before collapsing into The Doctors arms. The Doctors anger faded instantly as he picked Sarah up and sat her on one of the crew chairs quickly checking her over. Clara had come running over beside him her heels clicking on the metal floor.

"Is she ok?" Clara asked still sounding panicky

"Shes breathing and has a pulse I think the TARDIS pushed to far and caused her to collapse She's just asleep" The Doctor explained before picking Sarah up and carrying her bridal style out of the console room and down the corridor to a spare bedroom that the TARDIS had made appear. It was plain with white walls a double bed a dresser and a bedside table and soft cream carpet. The Doctor laid Sarah down on the bed abit rougher than he had meant to but Sarah didn't even stir she continued sleeping. 

"Stay with her until I come back" The Doctor instructed Clara not once looking at her and then stormed out of the room.

Clara sat down on the comfortable arm chair that had appeared beside the bed. Her thoughts drifting to what The TARDIS had said about The Doctor. How did he look at her? How did she look at him? He was her best friend. Apart from the 6 months after Danny had died she'd seen him every week for the past 4 years and the past 18 months she'd seen him most days.

He was withdrawn and moody most of the time but he could be sweet and funny when he wanted to be in fact he was quite often funny when trying not to be. she'd fancied his previous incarnation even with his big chin and bow tie, This version was attractive too she preferred older men to be honest but she'd long given up on that this version didn't seem to even notice she was female and made many comments about how manly or unattractive different aspects of her body were so surely the TARDIS was wrong. 

Clara was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Sarah start to moan in her sleep.

***********  
a/n sorry its a short one but its important and I needed to keep it seprate from the next chapter


	6. Goodbye

n this chapter deals indepth of Sarah's stillborn son its not overly important to the over all plot so you can skip it if you need to. its also really quite long sorry

 

***********,

It was late around 11pm and pitch black 16 year old Sarah was walking down an old country road wearing a pair of trainers that were a size too small and had holes in the soles, jeans that were also too small a long sleeved top and a thin coat. Over her shoulder was a black backpack with the only things she now owned. 2 changes of clothes and a pair of jammies all of which were too small. A picture frame with a picture of her and her gran just before she died a few years before and her note book and pen as well as a torch.

She'd ran away from home after an argument with her mum earlier that day and was now left wondering the country side after walking for hours to get out of the city. she was tempted to find a barn to sleep for the night out of the cold not that it was overly cold it was the start of July but it was cold enough to make Sarah shiver slightly. 

A sharp pain tore through Sarah's stomach and she bent over in two and cried out in shock after a minute or so it wore off and Sarah gingerly set off again into a near by field in hopes of finding a barn. She hadn't gone far when the pain returned again this time it was worse Sarah fell to her knees onto the grass. The pain came and gone for an hour getting worse each time before Sarah felt a popping sensation and her pants and jeans became soaked. panic had well and truly set in at this stage and she'd no idea what was going on. The pain came almost constantly now. She suddenly felt the need to push and instinct took over as her body started pushing She could feel something coming out and pressing against her jeans. She somehow managed to get them off before her body gave a huge push and a large hard and squishy round thing came out it was pitch black and Sarah could barely see anything but she knew straight away what it was. The pain shot threw her again as she pushed one more time and the baby came out Sarah reached down and pulled the baby up.

Babies were meant to cry when they were born right? This one made no noise Sarah cuddled the baby into her but The babies body was limb. Sarah reached into her bag and pulled out the torch shinning the light on the baby, she seen he was a boy and he wasn't breathing. Sarah's eyes filled up with tears as she genitally shook the baby willing him to breathe. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she saw a bright light appear in the middle of the field about 20 feet away from her. 

Carefully Sarah stood up cradling the baby close to her and headed towards the light to get help. The light dissapeared a few seconds later but she kept going towards were it had been using her torch to light the way. She got a few feet away from were the light had been when she heard a small babies cry. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down at the limp body in her arms willing it to have been him and she wasn't just imagining it but it wasn't, the baby in her arms stayed silent and still. Sarah fell to her knees for the second time that night and cried. She almost didn't hear the small babies cry again. She looked around her and just were she'd seen the light she spotted a small bundle laying on the grass.

Slowly Sarah walked towards the bundle still cradling her son in one arm and holding the torch. When she got close she seen the bundle was a small newborn baby crying softly. Shock and panic hit Sarah. what was a new born baby doing laying in a field? Sarah tried lifting the crying baby but couldn't do it with her baby in her arms too so she very genitally and with a sob placed her baby down on the grass and picked the crying baby up. Sarah took off her coat and wrapped the baby up in it before walking off to find help for them both. as soon as Sarah had picked up The crying newborn the silent baby was erased from her memory. 

Sarah awkwardly with the now sleeping baby wrapped in her coat in one arm put on a pair of jeans from her bag before setting off. She knew she needed to get help for both her and the baby, They couldn't wait out here till morning the baby wouldn't survive the cold. Sarah walked and walked her body becoming weaker and weaker with every step but the small bundle in her arms kept her going. She needed to find him help, He was her son and he needed her. 

Sarah had walked for 3 miles before coming across a house despite being exhausted and feeling very ill Sarah smiled as soon as she saw it. With more determination than before Sarah picked up her pace and went as fast as she could towards the house. She knocked on the door as soon as she reached it and to her surprise it was answered quite quickly by a kind looking woman. 

"Help us" Sarah whispered before handing the woman her baby and collapsing on the floor.

\---------------

Sarah woke with a start and sat up in the bed. A bed? how did she get into a bed? she wondered to herself. 

"Wow its ok its ok" Clara soothed from beside her "Your in The TARDIS" 

"I'm in bed! how did I get in a bed?" Sarah mumbled putting a hand to her head which had started to throb.

"You collapsed, The Doctor carried you to one of the spare rooms. Here he left some painkillers and water for you" Clara explained genitally handing Sarah a glass of water and 2 paracetamol tablets. 

Sarah gladly took them her head was pounding now and the light in the room was hurting it even more. Just as Sarah had thought that the lights dimmed down helping Sarah's headache a little 

"I think she's feeling bad for what she did" Clara whispered softly so she didn't hurt Sarah's head. the memory came flooding back to Sarah well almost she couldn't remember what was said just the TARDIS had used her to talk to The Doctor. 

Sarah's eyes fell too the black velvet box sitting on the dresser opposite the bed. She got up of the bed nearly falling back down from still feeling dizzy but carried on anyway and lifted the lid of the box, taking out the hat and blanket. Suddenly it all clicked into place for her and she ran out of the bedroom and towards the console room not even questioning how she knew the way.

"Doctor!" Sarah shouted as she burst into the console room.

a/n let me know what you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in Memory of my beautiful little girl in heaven xxxxxxx


	7. The Ball

Sarah cried against The TARDIS door with her knees drawn up to her chest and head resting on her knees for what to her felt like forever but was really half an hour. Clara sat beside her with her arm around Sarah trying to comfort her. 

It pained The Doctor to see her like that more than it should considering he only met her a few hours ago but something about Sarah got to him. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on, something not right. Something not... human. He needed to snap her out of the crying he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok enough of that no crying in The TARDIS" The Doctor scolded

"Doctor! Have you forgotten were we have just been?" Clara shouted standing up and folding her arms over her chest she was angry with The Doctor for being so inconsiderate.

"No Crying. No being sick and no hanky panky those are the rules Clara" The Doctor shouted back pointing a long skeleton finger at her.

Clara took a deep breath in and was just about to unleash the fury of the impossible girl when Sarah spoke up.

"Its ok Clara he's right. I can defiantly promise the last one the other two I'll try" Sarah's voice sounded stronger than she felt and she even managed a small smile before standing up. "I'm just going to go clean myself up and then we can go exploring somewhere" She sounded cheerful almost, She wasn't. Far from it but she pretended too be. 

"See Clara that's the right attitude, Go get changed both of you pre-revolutiony France" The Doctor instructed 

Clara and Sarah headed back to the wardrobe room for the second time that day only this time The TARDIS didn't hide it from them and Sarah managed to lead them straight there. Purely by luck of course she thought. 

The Doctor waited for them in the console room fiddling with bits under the console causing a few sparks that made him jump and call out in gallifreyan. He was just finishing rewiring the telepathic interface, not wanting a repeat of what happened to Sarah, when he heard heels clicking on the metal floor, Sliding himself out from under the console and standing up The Doctor was met with the most beautiful sight he'd seen. 

Both Clara and Sarah wore long flowing floor length white dresses with short sleeves. Clara's was low cut and tight round her chest making her breasts sit more round and perkier, Which The Doctor noticed and spent longer than necessary looking at causing Clara to blush, Round her waist right under her chest was a TARDIS blue ribbon tied into a bow at the back. Her hair hung round her face framing it. Sarah's dress was almost the same except her chest was covered and the ribbon was pink, Sarah had curled her long hair and pinned back the sides. Both of them wore light make-up.

"You'll fit in nicely" The Doctor complemented 

"You'll love this, Sarah show him your shoes" Clara laughed recovering quickly from her blush.

Sarah lifted her dress slightly to reveal a pair of pink converse. The Doctor chuckled and muttered something that sounded like "Sand-shoes" 

"Come on then pre-revolutionary France we arrived while you were getting changed" The Doctor headed toward the door becking them to follow. 

The stepped out onto a well kept lawn, It was starting to get dark. Right in front of them was a large palace of white stone with window after window on 3 different levels. a long porch held up by stone collums was lit by strings of tiny lanterns with candles inside them.

"Its beautiful" Sarah exclaimed with a huge genuine smile.

4 horse drawn carriages came up the long pathway and stopped outside the house. one by one the carriages opened and men and woman dressed in their finest suits and gowns of various colors stepped out. All the woman's dresses were very wide with lots of bows and frills and the women hair was curled and piled high on there heads but it was their skin that got The Doctor and his companions attention, every single person was blue slightly different shades but all blue. 

The huge front door opened and a man dressed in a cream and golden suit stepped out, his skin was blue as well but not as bright as the guests he looked washed out almost. He bowed to the guests before escorting them into the palace. The horse and carriages all set off on there own round the side of the palace and parked themselves. Sarah looked over to The Doctor in confusion.

"Not earth then" Clara commented slightly amused

"No guess not one of the sparks must have scrambled the co-ordinates" The Doctor grumbled 

"Its amazing tho an alien planet" Sarah giggled. 

"Lets go join the party" The Doctor said offering an arm each to Sarah and Clara. They both linked arms with The Doctor and headed towards the house.

Excitement bubbled up in Sarah, She was on an alien planet. She'd always dreamt of flying among the stars when she was little and now here she was walking on alien ground about to go into a house full of aliens. She knew she should probably be scared by that and she was a little but the excitement won over and she practically bounced along side The Doctor. They reached the large porch and the door opened again the same man as before came rushing out. 

"Ah you must be our special guests Lord Michel of Masazeni 3 and these must be your daughters" The man bowed to each of the three in turn. "I am Bernard, Please follow me" Bernard turned and walked back into the house. The Doctor gave a shrug and followed after pulling the girls along with him.

The stepped into the entrance hall and both Clara and Sarah's mouth fell open in amazement it was stunning. A huge golden staircase that went up then sweeped to both sides onto the second floor faced the front door. painting after painting of all sorts of different shapes and sizes hung in golden frames, most were portraits of kings queens and other royal family members but there were a few landscapes and animal paintings too. The floor was white marble which made Sarah glad she wasn't wearing heels. 

They were lead into a huge ball room with large elegant windows that looked out onto a well looked after garden. A huge chandler lit with candles hung from the high ceiling casting a warm glow over the room. In the corner of the room was a small stage that was occupied by a band of about 15 men and women playing beautiful classical music. Sarah noticed they were a paler blue than the guests but brighter than Bernard. At the very top of the room was a large stage area with heavy red velvet curtains pulled open and tied back at the sides. In the middle of the stage sat 2 golden thrown with red velvet seats and back, one was noticeably bigger than the other. 

The guests were all mingling around the edge of the room talking to one another. Sarah noticed although they were all quite a bright blue there were subtle differences in the shades. Sarah guessed there to be around 200 of them all dressed in impressive gowns or suits.

"So what are they?" Clara whispered to The Doctor once Bernard had left.

"I dunno never come across them before but I think the shade of blue represents how high up the pecking order they are" The Doctor answered thrilled about the new discovery 

"Why's everyone just standing around? and aren't we gonna stand out like a sore thumb?" Sarah asked looking suspiciously at the guests 

"waiting for the host i think and our butler didn't seem bothered by our lack of colour, He was expecting someone" The Doctor noted

"True. Dad" Clara poked fun at The Doctor

"I don't understand how people think I'm your dad when we look the same age. Sarah I understand but you" The Doctor rambled shaking his head

"We do not look the same age Doctor not even close" Clara snapped

"You've got to be what 50?" The Doctor asks innocently

"I'm 30" Clara grumbles 

"You're no spring chicken anymore Clara, Your old enough to be Sarah's mother" The Doctor said seriously

"No I'm not" Clara raises her voice her arms folded over her chest, eyes like daggers at The Doctor. 

Even tho she was only just over 5 foot Clara always scared The Doctor slightly when she gave him that look. He'd been on the receiving end of the impossible girls temper quite a few times. It wasn't pretty. Sarah was to busy trying not to laugh at the pair of them to notice how angry Clara was getting. The Doctor was about to say something that no doubt would have got him into more trouble when the sound of a blow horn interrupted the argument. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce King Terbias and Prince Hakadem" Bernard announced from the stage at the top of the room. 

2 large doors Sarah hadn't noticed before at the back of the stage opened up. The guests applauded loudly when A older man of around 50 earth years walked out. He was the brightest blue you could imagine and he wore a pure white suit with trousers that puffed out at the thigh and went really tight from below the knee. He was obviously the king his presence seemed to demand respect and attention. Behind him came the prince who was dressed the same as the king only his suit was cream and his skin not as bright. He was very handsome with perfectly sculpted features and a light brown quiff. 

"Let the party begin" The king announced and instantly the band started playing and guests started dancing.

The Doctor, Clara and Sarah were lead to the stage once again by Bernard

"Ah Lord Michel good too see you at last" The King greeted The Doctor shaking his hand

"Please call me The Doctor, This is Clara and Sarah" The Doctor gestured to Clara and Sarah in turn.

"Yes your daughters I must say they are mighty fine pieces of art Doctor" The king admired eyes lingering over both girls bodies.

"We are standing right here you know and you can put your eyes back in their sockets" Clara snapped obviously still annoyed

"feisty one you've got there" The King said

"You've no idea" The Doctor answered darkly. 

Sarah wasn't really paying much attention to the exchange going on between The King and The Doctor and Clara because The prince had caught her eye and the look he gave her made her blush and give a small smile back. The Prince walked towards Sarah and held out his hand.

"Care to dance" he whispered. Sarah nodded and took his hand as he lead her off to the dance floor.

"Well Doctor it looks like its your youngest who's caught my boys attention not your eldest. either way looks like there will be a wedding after all" The King chuckled

a/n let me know what you think


	8. the archway

The Doctor hadn't heard what the king had said, he was to busy staring at Clara who had gone off to dance with one of the male guests, He had his hand far too low on Clara's waist for The Doctors liking and he felt both anger and jealousy bubble up as he watched Clara and the blue man dance. 

Sarah and The Prince were dancing in the middle of dance floor completely wrapped up in their own little world staring into each others eyes, their bodies dancing in time with the music. Sarah had lots of ballroom dancing lessons and even won awards for it so dancing was like second nature to her. She loved it and never felt happier than when she was dancing. The song ended all too quickly for Sarah

"Do you want to go for a walk round the gardens?" The prince whispered to Sarah who nodded in agreement. The pair headed for the gardens hand in hand. 

The King had witnessed The prince and Sarah's exchange and smiled at the sight of his son happy. 

"I know the deal was for your eldest to marry my son but seeing as he seems to be smitten by Miss Sarah and I no longer have a queen. Would you consider me marrying her?" The King asked The Doctor. 

"What? no! no way Clara's not marrying anyone" The Doctor shouted. 

Thankfully with the music playing only The King had heard The Doctor who was still staring at Clara dancing with another man and laughing at something the blue man had said. 

"Doctor as King of this planet I can marry whoever I please I was simply asking out of curtsy. I wish to marry Clara. She is very pretty and I wish to have her in my bed" The King snarled 

The Doctors head snapped round to The King in anger. pointing a long skeleton finger at The King

"Don't ever speak about my Clara like that again" The Doctor spat

"Are you threatening me? Doctor" The King spat back

"No. Promising" The Doctor snarled before running off the stage and over to Clara pulling her away from her dance partner.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted annoyed

"We need to find Sarah and get out of here" The Doctor explained running into the now dark gardens and pulling Clara along with him. The were running along the lawn when a loud high pitched scream pierced through the night air. Clara and The Doctor look at each other, smile and then rush of in the direction the scream came from. Clara slightly behind struggling to run in her heels and floor length dress.

They ran until they came to a dead end. The Doctor began frantically scanning the surroundings with his sonic screwdriver. He was closely examining the wall when Clara spotted something laying on the ground. She picked it up and her heart sank.

"Doctor" Clara called her hands shaking with the item in her hands. The Doctor continued examining the wall sonicing random bricks.

"Doctor! look" Clara shouted louder this time. 

The Doctor turned round and looked at the item in Clara's hand. A pink ribbon. Sarah's pink ribbon. The pair looked at each other a mix of fear confusion and anger. The Doctor took the ribbon and put it in his pocket before turning round and facing the wall his shoulders shaking in anger as he went back to sonicing it. 

Suddenly the wall slid to the side revealing a dark passage way. The Doctor quickly looked round at Clara before walking down the passage using the sonic as a torch. Clara sighed removed her shoes lifted her dress up slightly then followed after The Doctor. They walked in silence, Clara wishing she hadn't left her shoes by the entrance as the ground became ruff and stoney hurting her feet. 

They walked for about 20 minutes before they came to a door way covered with a tapistery of a blue man being sucked into a painting. The Doctor pulled it aside and stepped into the room Clara following close behind. 

The room looked like it had been carved out of a huge rock. The walls ceiling and floor were made of ruff stone. it was dimly lit by fire torches on the walls. A large archway stood in the middle of the room a large piece of canvas stretched across it. a small groan came from the shadows across the room. The Doctor ran towards it and found Sarah unconscious on the floor, her dress dirty and ripped in places a large graze on her forehead. The Doctor sat down beside her holding her head he quickly scanned her with the sonic.

"Shes ok just a bang to the head" The Doctor explained to Clara his voice echoing around the room. 

"Oh Doctor Doctor you just can't let me have what I want can you?" The Kings voice boomed around the room as he stepped out from the shadows at the far end of the room. 

"What did you do to her?" The Doctor asks standing up 

"Oh nothing yet Doctor but soon she will become forever a beautiful piece of artwork" The King answered smugly 

"What do you mean?" Clara shouted

"Oh Doctor your daughter is incredibly slow its a good job shes so very pretty"

"She's not my daughter now answer the question" The Doctor shouted. 

The king rolled his eyes before answering "I put my pretty girls into paintings where they can not move or talk but they are still alive and they can think. It slowly drives them insane manic energy building up in them and I suck it all in. It feels amazing"

"You get high of killing?" Clara asked clearly disgusted

"No they never die Clara they are kept alive in the paintings forever" The Doctor explained sadly

"Then why keep trapping them? isn't one not enough?" Clara asked

"The hit wears off" The Doctor said darkly

The king started slowly clapping "Well done Doctor now leave I like to have my way with my pretty girls first" 

"I don't think so" The Doctor warned stepping in between The King and Sarah as The King charged towards Sarah

"Your welcome to watch Doctor but I always get my way" The King snarled in The Doctors face.

"Yea well I'm the Doctor and its my job to stop the monsters" The Doctor spat back 

"Father" The Prince's voice cut threw the darkness behind The King

"Ah my boy" The King turned to face The Prince "Come to test the artwork?" He teased

"Father you can't have her I wont let you" The Prince shouted stepping towards them

The King let out a loud bellowing laugh that echoed around the room. "You'll get over her soon enough just like the last time" 

"The last time?" Clara asked

"Hakadem brings me my pretty girls, Sometimes he takes a liking to them" The King smiled 

"Not anymore father, I can't allow you to use Sarah" Hakadem started walking towards Sarah 

"Fine then. She'll have to do" The King shouted manically lunging towards Clara grabbing her and pulling her towards the arch away.

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed

"Let her go! let her now!" The Doctor raged  
"I need my fix Doctor I need it" The King shouted sounding close to insanity. 

The King pressed a button on the side of the archway The Doctor hadn't noticed before. Electricity wrapped around the arch way crackling and pulsing nearly blinding Clara it was so bright. Clara kicked and screamed trying to get away. The Doctor ran towards Clara to try and save her but was thrown back by the electricity and landed beside Sarah. 

"Protected circle Doctor you can't get in She's mine! HA" The King shouted joyfully

"No Father! No More!" Hakadem shouted before launching himself into the archway pushing Clara out of the way just as both men were touched by the electricity and pulled into the canvas. captured forever as a painting.

The Doctor ran towards Clara and uncharacteristically pulled her into a hug. The archway still crackled with electricity that was getting brighter and wider.

"Its over loading!" The Doctor shouted after a quick scan with the sonic "Out now Clara. Run!" He shouted running over and scooping up Sarah in his arms. Clara and The Doctor ran out of the passage way as fast as they could. They ran all the way back to The TARDIS just as the archway exploded taking half of the palace with it.

a/n let me know what you think xxx

The Doctor hadn't heard what the king had said, he was to busy staring at Clara who had gone off to dance with one of the male guests, He had his hand far too low on Clara's waist for The Doctors liking and he felt both anger and jealousy bubble up as he watched Clara and the blue man dance. 

Sarah and The Prince were dancing in the middle of dance floor completely wrapped up in their own little world staring into each others eyes, their bodies dancing in time with the music. Sarah had lots of ballroom dancing lessons and even won awards for it so dancing was like second nature to her. She loved it and never felt happier than when she was dancing. The song ended all too quickly for Sarah

"Do you want to go for a walk round the gardens?" The prince whispered to Sarah who nodded in agreement. The pair headed for the gardens hand in hand. 

The King had witnessed The prince and Sarah's exchange and smiled at the sight of his son happy. 

"I know the deal was for your eldest to marry my son but seeing as he seems to be smitten by Miss Sarah and I no longer have a queen. Would you consider me marrying her?" The King asked The Doctor. 

"What? no! no way Clara's not marrying anyone" The Doctor shouted. 

Thankfully with the music playing only The King had heard The Doctor who was still staring at Clara dancing with another man and laughing at something the blue man had said. 

"Doctor as King of this planet I can marry whoever I please I was simply asking out of curtsy. I wish to marry Clara. She is very pretty and I wish to have her in my bed" The King snarled 

The Doctors head snapped round to The King in anger. pointing a long skeleton finger at The King

"Don't ever speak about my Clara like that again" The Doctor spat

"Are you threatening me? Doctor" The King spat back

"No. Promising" The Doctor snarled before running off the stage and over to Clara pulling her away from her dance partner.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted annoyed

"We need to find Sarah and get out of here" The Doctor explained running into the now dark gardens and pulling Clara along with him. The were running along the lawn when a loud high pitched scream pierced through the night air. Clara and The Doctor look at each other, smile and then rush of in the direction the scream came from. Clara slightly behind struggling to run in her heels and floor length dress.

They ran until they came to a dead end. The Doctor began frantically scanning the surroundings with his sonic screwdriver. He was closely examining the wall when Clara spotted something laying on the ground. She picked it up and her heart sank.

"Doctor" Clara called her hands shaking with the item in her hands. The Doctor continued examining the wall sonicing random bricks.

"Doctor! look" Clara shouted louder this time. 

The Doctor turned round and looked at the item in Clara's hand. A pink ribbon. Sarah's pink ribbon. The pair looked at each other a mix of fear confusion and anger. The Doctor took the ribbon and put it in his pocket before turning round and facing the wall his shoulders shaking in anger as he went back to sonicing it. 

Suddenly the wall slid to the side revealing a dark passage way. The Doctor quickly looked round at Clara before walking down the passage using the sonic as a torch. Clara sighed removed her shoes lifted her dress up slightly then followed after The Doctor. They walked in silence, Clara wishing she hadn't left her shoes by the entrance as the ground became ruff and stoney hurting her feet. 

They walked for about 20 minutes before they came to a door way covered with a tapistery of a blue man being sucked into a painting. The Doctor pulled it aside and stepped into the room Clara following close behind. 

The room looked like it had been carved out of a huge rock. The walls ceiling and floor were made of ruff stone. it was dimly lit by fire torches on the walls. A large archway stood in the middle of the room a large piece of canvas stretched across it. a small groan came from the shadows across the room. The Doctor ran towards it and found Sarah unconscious on the floor, her dress dirty and ripped in places a large graze on her forehead. The Doctor sat down beside her holding her head he quickly scanned her with the sonic.

"Shes ok just a bang to the head" The Doctor explained to Clara his voice echoing around the room. 

"Oh Doctor Doctor you just can't let me have what I want can you?" The Kings voice boomed around the room as he stepped out from the shadows at the far end of the room. 

"What did you do to her?" The Doctor asks standing up 

"Oh nothing yet Doctor but soon she will become forever a beautiful piece of artwork" The King answered smugly 

"What do you mean?" Clara shouted

"Oh Doctor your daughter is incredibly slow its a good job shes so very pretty"

"She's not my daughter now answer the question" The Doctor shouted. 

The king rolled his eyes before answering "I put my pretty girls into paintings where they can not move or talk but they are still alive and they can think. It slowly drives them insane manic energy building up in them and I suck it all in. It feels amazing"

"You get high of killing?" Clara asked clearly disgusted

"No they never die Clara they are kept alive in the paintings forever" The Doctor explained sadly

"Then why keep trapping them? isn't one not enough?" Clara asked

"The hit wears off" The Doctor said darkly

The king started slowly clapping "Well done Doctor now leave I like to have my way with my pretty girls first" 

"I don't think so" The Doctor warned stepping in between The King and Sarah as The King charged towards Sarah

"Your welcome to watch Doctor but I always get my way" The King snarled in The Doctors face.

"Yea well I'm the Doctor and its my job to stop the monsters" The Doctor spat back 

"Father" The Prince's voice cut threw the darkness behind The King

"Ah my boy" The King turned to face The Prince "Come to test the artwork?" He teased

"Father you can't have her I wont let you" The Prince shouted stepping towards them

The King let out a loud bellowing laugh that echoed around the room. "You'll get over her soon enough just like the last time" 

"The last time?" Clara asked

"Hakadem brings me my pretty girls, Sometimes he takes a liking to them" The King smiled 

"Not anymore father, I can't allow you to use Sarah" Hakadem started walking towards Sarah 

"Fine then. She'll have to do" The King shouted manically lunging towards Clara grabbing her and pulling her towards the arch away.

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed

"Let her go! let her now!" The Doctor raged  
"I need my fix Doctor I need it" The King shouted sounding close to insanity. 

The King pressed a button on the side of the archway The Doctor hadn't noticed before. Electricity wrapped around the arch way crackling and pulsing nearly blinding Clara it was so bright. Clara kicked and screamed trying to get away. The Doctor ran towards Clara to try and save her but was thrown back by the electricity and landed beside Sarah. 

"Protected circle Doctor you can't get in She's mine! HA" The King shouted joyfully

"No Father! No More!" Hakadem shouted before launching himself into the archway pushing Clara out of the way just as both men were touched by the electricity and pulled into the canvas. captured forever as a painting.

The Doctor ran towards Clara and uncharacteristically pulled her into a hug. The archway still crackled with electricity that was getting brighter and wider.

"Its over loading!" The Doctor shouted after a quick scan with the sonic "Out now Clara. Run!" He shouted running over and scooping up Sarah in his arms. Clara and The Doctor ran out of the passage way as fast as they could. They ran all the way back to The TARDIS just as the archway exploded taking half of the palace with it.

a/n let me know what you think xxx


	9. the Alien

few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.   
few days later it was early hours of the morning aboard The TARDIS, Clara was fast asleep in her room, The Doctor was once again fiddling with bits on The TARDIS and Sarah was in the huge library filled with every book ever written. She was laying on her front on a huge floor cushion in front of a cozy fire reading a book on the rise and fall Nazi Germany. Her head still hurt slightly from being knocked out by The King and she sat her book down to rub her forehead wincing when she touched the gaze by accident. She went to lift her book back up to find it missing. confused she looked all around the cosy little corner she was in finding no sign of it. 

"Alright Little Blue was this you?" Sarah asked stroking the wall. 

Clara had said The TARDIS liked to play tricks on her and Sarah wondered if this was The TARDIS playing tricks on her now. A low hum came in response and Sarah felt a small brushing against her mind and the sudden urge to go to the console room.

"Alright Little Blue but I want my book back" Sarah sighed before heading to the console room

She managed to find it quite easily although she had a feeling The TARDIS was guiding her there. The Doctor was up on the upper level drawing strange circular designs on his chalk board. The designs looked a bit like the ones on the rotating part of the console. 

"What are you drawing? those designs are everywhere" Sarah asked. 

The Doctor turned round and raised one eyebrow at Sarah which made him look a bit like a lopsided owl. He was still holding his chalk in the air as if he was mid drawing.

"Drawing? I'm not drawing I'm writing. It's Gallifreyan the language of my home planet" The Doctor explained in disbelief that she didn't know

"Wait hang on your not from earth?" Sarah gasped standing straighter in shock.

"You thought I was?" The Doctor asked matching Sarah's shock

"You look Human" She stated

"You look Timelord, we came first" The Doctor retorted sounding offended "Did The TARDIS not give it away? its hardly human made" 

"I thought you were from the future" Sarah shrugged

"Pudding brains the whole human race pudding brains" The Doctor muttered "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be sleeping" The Doctor snapped

"Cant sleep. I was reading in the library but Little Blue took my book and led me here" Sarah explained

"Little Blue?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"The TARDIS" Sarah blushed she hadn't meant to say Little Blue out loud

"She's far from little, Sarah" Said The Doctor

"I know but she likes it" Sarah shrugged running her hand along the console edges

"How do you know she likes it?"

"I dunno just do" Sarah frowned stroking the glass collum which glowed slightly brighter and hummed peacefully at her touch. 

"She certainly seems to like you. two thousand years and I've never seen her react to anyone apart from me like that" The Doctor commented walking down the steps and over to the console

"two thousand years? You're two thousand years old?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"And a bit yea" The Doctor smiled

"You don't look it" Sarah complemented

"I'm genetically enhanced so that when I'm dying I change get a whole new body personality everything" The Doctor explained.

As The Doctor finished his explanation, the monitor beside Sarah turned on flicking through pictures of different men. one older looking man holding onto his lapels, one with dark curly hair huge wide eyes and a long multi-coloured scarf. A man with blonde curly hair and a very bright multi-coloured coat. The TARDIS flicked through a few more before settling on a man whose hair was sweeped over to one side he had a huge goofy smile on his face and a red bow tie which made Sarah laugh

"Yea I thought they were cool then" The Doctor said embarrassed 

"These are all you?" Sarah asked

"Yep and a few more she left a few out" The Doctor said turning the monitor off "Left the most embarrassing ones in tho" He muttered to himself 

"So have you had many people traveling with you then?" Sarah asked folding her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Before The Doctor even had a chance to say anything the monitor sprung to life again flicking through images of different woman and men. The list seemed to go on forever.

"Was that a leather bikini? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Sarah giggled 

"I'm not" The Doctor shouted angrily

"I'm just teasing Doctor" Sarah laughed

"Yea well don't" He snapped back

"Doctor I'm sorry" Sarah apologised backing away as he glared at her "I didn't mean to make you angry" She'd backed up against one of the railings. She was frightened now very frightened.

"What's going on?" Clara's voice rang from behind The Doctor.

"Nothing" The Doctor grumbled before storming passed Clara and down the corridor.

"You OK?" Clara asked Sarah. Who just nodded in response still stunned by what had just happened. Her heart still pounding in her chest. 

"You don't look it. You look terrified" Clara said walking over to Sarah

"I'm OK really I over reacted just. Habit I guess" Sarah shrugged trying to pull herself together

"Habit?" Clara questioned 

"My mum's boyfriend used to get angry a lot and take it out on me. That was the first time I've seen someone get angry like that since I left" Sarah confessed feeling really stupid. 

She'd only known The Doctor a few days but she knew he'd never be violent towards her, She'd no reason to be frightened. Sarah looked down at the ground in embarrassment and spotted her book on the floor under the console unit. She walked over and picked it up. 

"Looks like its not just you she likes playing tricks on" Sarah laughed showing Clara the book "I was reading this in the library and it disappeared" 

Clara read the title "Bit of a strange bedtime story" 

"I'm studying to become a History teacher and Nazi Germany is part of my assignment" Sarah explained

"You want to be a teacher?" Clara asked smugly

"After my Gran died, teachers were the only people nice to me I want to be able to do that for someone else. It meant a lot to me" Sarah answered shyly before heading back to the library with her book. Leaving Clara rather stunned at the information she'd just learnt.


	10. the museam

"Behave now both of you" Clara warned jokingly as she got ready to leave The TARDIS. 

She'd stayed on board for a week, Which apparently was long enough and she needed to get back to teaching and "other boring human things" as The Doctor put it. Sarah was a bit nervous to be left alone with The Doctor since their argument the other night, neither had mentioned it since and with Clara around it didn't matter but on their own it was a different story. Sarah could feel the tension building already and Clara hadn't even left yet. 

"Remember he'd never purposely hurt anyone" Clara whispered in Sarah's ear as she pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I trust him" Sarah whispered back

Clara walked over to The Doctor and pulled him into an awkward hug, after a few seconds he relaxed into it. One thing Sarah learnt quickly. The Doctor doesn't do hugs apart from Clara and even then its a bit awkward for him. Clara whispered something to The Doctor but Sarah didn't hear what it was. 

Clara opened The TARDIS door with a click of her fingers, Flashed The Doctor one of his favourite smiles that showed of her dimples and made her eyes shine. She stepped out of The TARDIS and closed the door behind her. They were on their own. Sarah shifted uncomfortably as The Doctor fiddled with different buttons and toggles on the console. 

"Sarah about the other night" The Doctor started uncomfortably

"Forget about it" Sarah interrupted

"Clara told me what you said" The Doctor continued anyway. 

Sarah felt herself go red with embarrassment. She hadn't meant for The Doctor find that out but she should have known, Clara told The Doctor everything. 

"I never meant for you to feel that way. If your to travel with me you need to trust me" The Doctor said

"I do trust you. Just bad memories took over for a second. wont happen again" Sarah said quickly afraid The Doctor was going to tell her to leave. 

"That's good but I wanted to apologise. If I hadn't got angry" He trailed off.

"It's OK don't worry. Past companions, sore subject" Sarah shrugged 

"Yes. So what do you want to do today?" The Doctor asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

"What do you usually do when Clara's not here?" Sarah asked

"Tinker with The TARDIS, work on a few theory's, explore The TARDIS" The Doctor answered "skip ahead" he muttered just loud enough for Sarah to make out. 

"Well if we drop by my flat I can pick up my laptop and work on my coursework and you can do that" Sarah suggested

"You're studying history. How about the biggest museum in the universe?" The Doctor leaned over the console looking excited. He still wanted to make up for scaring her and what history student didn't like a museum.

"seriously? yea!" Sarah giggled. she loved the museum her Gran used to take her to one and she had taken Wyatt. 

The Doctor smiled over the console at Sarah before putting The TARDIS into flight. The swirly things swirled, the floor vibrated more and The TARDIS noise started up. Sarah loved that noise it meant adventure, danger and safety all at the same time. The TARDIS landed with a slight thud and excitement bubbled over in Sarah as she let out an excited laugh.

"come on then" The Doctor said walking over to the doors. 

He was excited too he loved coming here. Sarah smiled and run out the doors. The Doctor was about to close the doors when he had an idea.

"Sarah click your fingers" The Doctor instructed.

Sarah knew what he wanted her to do but Clara had told her The TARDIS took a year before letting Clara open and close the doors with a click of her fingers and that was only because she had jumped into The Doctors time stream to save him. Sarah nervously clicked her fingers expecting nothing to happen but to both Sarah and The Doctors surprise the doors swung shut. Sarah stared at her fingers for a second her mouth hanging open. 

"Interesting" The Doctor whispered "Anyway come on lets go exploring. We are oh about 5 billion years in your future, This entire planet is a museum with different islands for different planets entire history from birth until death." 

The Doctor rambled of different facts about the planet that Sarah only half listened too. She was too interested in looking at all the displays and artifacts. They were on earth's island and Sarah was fascinated by all earths history that was in her future even if that thought made her head hurt. Time travel really was complicated. She came across a display that listed all the past Presidents of america. She read down the list seeing the usual Washington, Lincoln, Bush, Obama etc etc. She read down the long list that went a 300 years into her future. She saw a name she recognised from school.

"Courtney Woods" Sarah whispered touching the name.

"She traveled in The TARDIS a few times" The Doctor stated

"Seriously?" Sarah asked silently wondering if the whole school had knew about The TARDIS apart from her.

"She's the reason I have the no being sick rule" The Doctor explained seriously pointing at the name.

"Oh really? And who's the reason behind the no hanky panky rule?" Sarah laughed 

The Doctor had turned away from the display and looked at the next one were he spotted a woman with a mass of blonde curls.

"River" The Doctor said darkly

"Oh that doesn't sound good maybe I don't want to know how she earned that rule" Sarah joked. 

"No no I mean that's river" The Doctor whispered pointing towards the woman "Actually she is the reason I have the rule" The Doctor added.

The woman turned round and spotted The Doctor staring at her in shock. A huge flirty smile on her lips.

"Hello sweetie" River said in a flirty voice.

She walked over to The Doctor and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The Doctor just stood immobile completely in shock. River spotted Sarah behind The Doctor and ran to her pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Sarah it's been ages" River greeted her happily. Sarah was really confused now and River noticed "You don't know me yet do you?" She asked sadly

"Sorry but no" Sarah answered 

"Must be very early for you then traveling with him" River noted

"About a week" Sarah explained. "How do you know me?" Sarah asked curious

River smiled again "Spoilers" River laughed.

Sarah knew she wasn't going to get an answer so dropped it. The pair turned to The Doctor who was still rooted to the spot staring ahead in shock. 

"Doctor? you alright?" Sarah asked nervously

"He doesn't do physical contact in this regeneration give him a second" River answered amused.

"Yes so ammm History" The Doctor rambled coming out of his little trance. 

"Want to do diary's sweetie?" River asked her flirty voice back and she pulled a battered blue notebook out of what Sarah guessed was her bra. 

The three off them walked around the museum Sarah taking in all the displays, The Doctor and River comparing adventures from their diary's. They had walked over a bridge that led to another planets island. Sarah hadn't noticed the name. 

"What are you two doing anyway?" Sarah asked 

"We're both time travelers so we don't always met in the right order the diary's help us too keep track of where we are" River explained waving her diary as she did. 

The pair fell back into discussion. Sarah heard something about Jim the fish and laughed quietly She'd have to ask about the one later. 

Sarah suddenly stopped dead causing River to walk into the back of her.

"Sarah?" River asked sounding concerned.

Sarah just stared at the display in front of her. They had been wondering around The Tellers Island and hadn't realised. The display in front had a suit of armour, pictures of around 50 planets and a timeline. The display was called 'The Tellers Greatest Warrior' Sarah looked at the timeline, The first picture was of Wyatt as a newborn the second picture was Wyatt as an 18 month old.

"Sarah no! don't look at it we'll go to another Island come on" The Doctor sounded panicked and tried pulling Sarah by the arm

"Sarah he's right come on" River encouraged

It was too late tho Sarah stepped closer to the timeline looking at each of the pictures and reading the captions. One would haunt her for the rest of her life "The Great Warrior destroyer of 55 planets" Sarah's hands began to shake as she touched it.

"No no it can't be right. Doctor tell me its not right" Sarah pleaded shaking her head 

"I'm sorry Sarah I didn't want you too find out" The Doctor answered sadly.

"You knew!" Sarah shouted.

Before The Doctor could answer River called him over to look at a part of the display. It was messages The great Warrior had left after he destroyed every planet. They all read "I am Mother Nature" The display explained that the message had meant that The Great Warrior thought he was Mother Nature and had the right to decide which planet lived and which died.

"The translation is wrong look Doctor" River pointed to one of the messages that hadn't been translated.

"I am here Mother of Earth"


	11. the last planet

Doctor? what does that mean?" Sarah asked carefully. 

The three of them had gone back to The TARDIS. The Doctor was sat up on the upper level in his leather chair with his head in his hand. River was off somewhere in The TARDIS she had said where she was going but Sarah wasn't listening she was too busy staring at Wyatt's message on the monitor.

"Doctor!" Sarah shouted getting annoyed now he hadn't said a word to her since they left the museum. 

"What do you want me to tell you Sarah? That he was looking for you and we can fly off to find him and stop him from blowing them up? well we can't most of them are fixed point and its a paradox. So no we can't stop him. OK?" The Doctor ranted at her without moving his position at all.

"All those people dead because of him. We could save them. Isn't that what we do? save planets" Sarah challenged The Doctor 

"Only when we can. This isn't a time that we can now please drop it" The Doctor snapped back sitting up properly to look at Sarah. He was shocked to see she looked close to tears her voice was so steady if he hadn't looked at her he would never have known.

"What if we just go to the last planet, the last one save just one" Sarah pleaded 

"Then we would never have seen the message for that planet so we would never have gone there to change the events. paradox loop" The Doctor explained speaking softer than before. 

Sarah was quiet for a minute. Thinking.

"What if we stop him on the last planet but still send the message out? no one will die but we'll still see the message in fact we'll be more likely to go, to figure out why he didn't blow it up" Sarah rambled 

"She's right you know" Rivers voice echoed from the door that lead to the corridors.

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't going to win this one and he knew it. He also knew it was a very bad idea. River can fly the TARDIS better than he can but he'd never admit that, She'd make sure they got there one way or another and probably without him. He might as well take them, That way when they run into trouble he'll be there to help.

"Fine but on your own heads be it" He grumbled pointing a finger at each of them before setting the co-ordinates and putting The TARDIS into flight. 

They landed a few minutes later. River was first out the door followed by Sarah then a reluctant Doctor. They had landed at the end of a street, If you could still call it a street, Most of the houses on either side had been reduced to rubble, The few that still stood were badly damaged and looked ready to collapse any minute, small fires had broken out amongst the rubble and the whole place was deathly silent.

"We're too late" Sarah said barely more than a whisper. River heard the sorrow in her voice and turned to hold her hand.

A loud bang came from behind them and they all spun round quickly The Doctor pulling out his sonic and pointing it in front of him. Smoke started filling the street and they couldn't see anything apart from the dim green light of the doctors sonic.

"Smoke bomb" The Doctor shouted from somewhere to Sarah's right.

Sarah felt River pass something into left her hand. She could just about make out what it was. A gun. Sarah's eyes widened in panic she'd never even seen a real gun before never mind held one. She didn't have time to panic tho because the smoke had started to clear and she could see 15-20 figured dressed in black with black helmets that covered there faces pointing guns at them. Tellers. 

Out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw River pointing her gun at the Tellers so she did the same praying she wouldn't have to fire it. 

"Put your weapons down! Down now!" One of the tellers frantically shouted at then another sent a warning shot right between the small space between Sarah and River. Sarah felt the bullet whizz past her hip. River quickly looked at The Doctor who gave a small almost unnoticed nod. His face was twisted in anger. River slowly placed her gun on the ground and Sarah did the same. 

"Put your weapon down" The man shouted at The Doctor

"Its a sonic screwdriver what am I going to do with this? assemble a cabinet at you?" The Doctor shouted angrily 

"Put it down" The man repeated forcefully.

The Doctor reluctantly dropped his screwdriver to the ground and the man who fired the warning shot, shot The Doctors screwdriver making it completely useless. The Doctors who body went stiff and his hands curled into fists by his side. He was really angry now they shot his screwdriver. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here" The man demanded of them

"I'm Professor River Song, He's The Doctor and She's Sarah Smith" River answered quickly pointing to each person

"Sarah Smith? from Earth?" the man asked in disbelief

"Yes" Sarah answered really confused

"I'm so sorry mam we had no idea. I'm Sargent Issac Newman" Issac apologised putting his hand out for Sarah to shake. Sarah looked at River who nodded before she shoke his hand. "You'll be looking for The Warrior, Come this way" He said before leading the three off the off.


	12. Mother of Earth

They had been led into a huge black spaceship on the outskirts of the town. It looked exactly like the one Father Teller had, All black shiney and sleek. They entered a well lit room.

Stood with their back to the group was a tall muscular man with long wavy dark hair that came to just below his jaw line, he had black skin tight trousers and a tight black t-shirt on his arms behind his back with one hand in the other. Be was staring out the window at the distruction he had caused. Pleased.

"Warrior sir, This woman claims to be Sarah Smith from Earth she looks like her" Issac intoduced nervously.

The man stiffened slightly then turned round. His eyes instantly falling on Sarah.

"Mother of Earth" He gasped in disbelief. After a hundred years there she was, His mother looking exactly the same as the day she left. "You havn't changed abit" 

"You have, you still look like Wyatt your eyes are the same and you've still got that tiny dimple on your chin but your nothing like the little boy I raised" Sarah said sadly taking a step closer to The warrior. 

"I had to get your attention somehow Mother and The Doctor can never ignore death and distruction for long" The Warriors voice was cold and calculated

"All this just to get my attention surely there was another way, Theres always another way" Sarah took another step closer to him

"Not for me Mother, I'm a warrior. This is all I know" He gestured towards the window

"You are not a warrior, You are a monster. Warriors do what they have to do to win the war. Monsters distory and cause death because they can" Sarah retorded angerly 

"A monster of your making Mother, You left me there let them turn me into this just so I could see you again" This time The warrior steped closer almost closing the gap between the pair of them.

He was head and shoulders taller than Sarah and towered over her glaring down but Sarah didn't back down. She wasn't afraid

"I had to leave you there, you weren't mine to take. You will always be my son and I love you forever and always but what you are doing is wrong throwing your toys out of the pram just because life didn't go as you wanted. Distroying planets civilations everything just because you could" 

Sarah heard The Doctor warning her to stop but she ignored him and pushed on

"Where is the honour in cripling an entire planet and blowing it up just because you missed your mummy. Over a hundred years you've spent rampaging throughout the universe and for what? nothing. You can't and won't win me by distruction. I thought even at 18 months old you knew better than to resort to violence. violence never wins and you, monster will never win" Sarah was practically screaming at The warrior by this point forcing as much anger and venom into each word as she could. 

The Doctor tried pulling her back but she pushed him away. The Warriors eyes were black with anger and hatred his fists shook. Without warning He pulled a gun out and pressed it under Sarah's chin so hard she knew it was gonna be badly bruised.

"Go on then, Shoot me. Show me the monster you really you. Prove your Mother right. Do it" Sarah whispered through gritted teeth angerly

"Sarah no!" The Doctor and River shouted both reaching towards her before being pulled away by gaurds. 

"What are you waiting for?" Sarah demanded

The warrior looked straight into Sarah's eyes for a second and pushed the gun further against the underside of her chin, His finger gentally squeezing the trigger slightly. Time seemed to stand still. Sarah glaring at The Warrior challenging him. The Warrior glarring back trying to convince himself to shoot.

"Leave!" He barked at his gaurds not taking his eyes of Sarah.

The gaurds left the room, leaving Sarah, The warrior, River and The Doctor. The whole room was tense waiting to see what was going to happen next. The Doctors mind was wirling trying to think of a way to pull Sarah away from the warrior.

"Some warrior you are you can't even shot one woman" Sarah laughed at The Warrior .

A flicker of hatred and anger flashed on his face before it softened and he pushed Sarah away from him. The Doctor catching her before she fell. Sarah had a huge smile on her face.

"That's my boy" Sarah said proudly walking over and hugging Wyatt. "I knew you wouldn't shoot just needed you to see it" 

"Don't ever do that again" The Doctor scolded Sarah "He could have killed you'" 

"No he wouldn't" Sarah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world because to her it was. 

"I'm a failure. A faliure to The Tellers. A failure to my name and A failure to you" Wyatt sounded on the verge of tears

"No you're not I only said all off that to get you angry. You've just lost your way but you can find it again" Sarah tried to comfort him

"How? Ive distroyed loads of planets killed billions apon billions of people" Wyatt shouted angry at himself for what he had done

"By showing mercy like you showed me" Sarah placed her hand on his arm to comfort him. 

"The Bomb!" Wyatt suddenly shouted in horror running his hands through his hair in frustration

"Bomb what bomb?" River asked forcefully

"Theres always a bloody bomb" The Doctor muttered to himself at the same time River spoke

"Nuclear bomb in a spacecraft set to go off in about an hour" Wyatt said sheepisy

"We then unset it. Surely theres a button. A big red one that stops it" The Doctor snaps

"Yea there is but its on the ship near the bomb" Wyatt snapped back.

"Ok well then we go over there and turn it off" River shrugged "easy" 

"No not really theres a Terror kind on board to stop locals turning it off" Wyatt explained

"And whats a terror kind?" Sarah asked

"Its a telepathic creature scans your memory for everything and uses your greatest fear against you liturally makes you die of fright" The Doctor explained

"Ok not so easy then, We can't go cause if it scans your brain for everthing we both know things too dangerous in the wrong hands" River said to The Doctor

"He can't go either far to risky" The Doctor nods at Wyatt

"That leaves just me then" Sarah smiles 

"No you're not doing it. No way. Your 18!" The Doctor demanded pointing his finger at Sarah

"Theres no other choice Doctor we either let her go or the planet blows up" River reminded The Doctor.

"My biggest fear is loosing my son I've done that twice now, I can beat the Teller easily" Sarah said confidently

"Fine but we use com's" The Doctor sighed


	13. Opera

a/n this chapter contains abuse and rape of an under 16 so dont read the italics if your upset by it.

***********

The ship was nothing like the other Teller ships Sarah had been on. This one looked like it was thrown together from a DIY kit. There was scaffolding everywere and bits of old pipes and random metal littered the grill floor. Every soft footstep seemed to bounce around the room loud and deafening. The way was lit only by Sarah's torch that she held in a vice like grip in her right hand. Sarah's heart was pounding out of her chest, She was almost sure she could hear it echo around the ship. Wyatt directed her through a com unit that was in her ear, making her jump everytime he gave her directions after a long pause. Using the small camera on Sarah's shoulder to see were she was.

Sarah began to wonder if there was no Terror kind and really it was the fear of fear its self that kept people away because quite frankly she was terrified and would rather be just about anywere else then where she was right now. She had lied to The Doctor about her greatest fear. Altho lossing her son was her greatest fear it wasn't her only one. She tried burrying it as much as she could but being trapped inside a spaceship with a nuclear bomb and an alien who would use her fear against her made it impossible not to think about it. 

"Ok you're coming up close to The Terror kind's level and the bombs, You just need to open the next door and the bombs at the end of the corridor" Wyatt's voice came over the com making Sarah jump and a small scream escape from her mouth.

Sarah lifted her shaking left hand to press the red button on the side of the door. A red button. Why did it have to be a red button? Sarah could never resist a red button. Taking a deep breath and trying to pull her self together, Sarah slamed her palm against the red button as quick as she could so she wouldn't change her mind. 

The Door slid open slowly as if it was trying to give her a chance to change her mind. Sarah felt her heart rate quicken to an impossible speed, her breath hitched slightly and her hands became more sweaty. The Door opened fully and Sarah peered down the corridor using her torch. The Corridor was quite wide, wider than she'd expected. Sarah wasn't quite sure what she expected but it wasn't this is just looked like a normal corridor with 2 long walls, a floor and a ceiling made of concret unlike the rest of the ship. As far as she could tell it was completely empty. Her torchlight didn't reach the whole way to the end tho so she couldn't be sure. 

Sarah gingerly stepped into the corridor. That one step felt more than just stepping from one room to another, It was the one step that led her to her death. Sarah knew the chances of her leaving this corridor were slim even if she did stop the bomb but she had to do it. 

"courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened you know, Its being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway"

The Doctor's words were swimming around her mind as she took step after step down the corridor. The only noise was Sarah's slightly haggered breathing and the sound of her pulse in her ears. 

She was half way down the corridor when she heard it, quiet at first barely there but quickly built up, It was the sound that sent waves of terror over Sarah. He breathing became faster and she felt sick. She hadn't heard that noise in so long but its effect hadn't worn off. Verdi-La Traviata: Drinking Song.

The door slammed behind her and Sarah ran to it dropping her torch, the noise of it clattering as it hit the floor barely heard over the music now filling the corridor. Sarah pressed the button and pulled the door but it was locked. 

"Sarah" A voice whispered through the darkness dragging out each letter as long as possible. 

Sarah knew the voice straight away. She froze in terror.

"Sarah" The voice teased again

Sarah slid down the door to her knees and curled her self into a ball in the corner, tears escaping violently. He couldn't be here he just couldn't. Not now. Not ever.

Sarah sat on her bed finishing some homework for her history GCSE, She was learning about Nazi germany. It fasinated her trying to work out how a man could possibly look so ordinary and yet be capable of such monsterous things and how he could justify those things to himself.

She was pondering over this when she heard it. Verdi. Sarah sat up straight on her bed, Her blood ran cold and her entire body froze. He was here. Sarah had hoped he was too hung over from the weekend to come round today, he usually was on a Monday. 

Her bedroom door creaked open slowly. Sarah didn't dare turn to look at it, instead she quickly put her books and pens back in her bag so they wouldn't get broke or distroyed. 

"Sarah" came a slurred voice from behind the half opened door. 

He was drunk or high or more than likely both. That realisation made Sarah even more scared as she stood on the floor. She hadn't even gotten changed out of her school uniform which would probably anger him more. 

He stepped into the room and closed the door locking it with a key. He was an ordinary looking man with light brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a well pressed suit. In fact to anyone else he looked like a sucessful buissness man which he technically was. His brown eyes turned to met Sarah as he looked her up and down like a preditor stalking his prey.

"Sarah, You know I don't like that uniform" He said in a dissapointed almost sing song voice

"I'm sorry Stephan" Sarah apologised her voice breaking  

"Take it of now!" He barked, making Sarah jump

Sarah started taking of her uniform. Stephan's eyes never once leaving Sarah. He watched as she removed every piece of her uniform he so deeply dispised because it reminded him she wasn't his property. Not yet anyway. Sarah stood in nothing but a plain white bra and knickers. 

"Better, could have done with nicer underwear mind" He snarled walking towards Sarah.

Every instinct in her body was shouting "run" as he got closer. His face twisted into a snarl, his eyes full of anger hatred and lust. He pulled Sarah towards him instantly putting his lips to hers he bit down forcefully on her buttom lip drawing blood she'd no choice but to open her mouth. He forced his tounge in. He tasted of stale beer and tobacco smoke. Sarah was almost sick it was that bad. 

"Your mother said you didn't do as you were told earlier" Stephan accused

"I I was going to do it but i needed the toilet first" Sarah stammered she knew it wouldn't help but she had to try.

Stephan growled clearly angered by what he thought of as a pathetic excuse. He lifted his hand and slapped Sarah hard across the face, leaving a bright red handprint on her now stinging cheek. Tears sprung to Sarah's eyes but she couldn't let them fall. That would only make him angrier so instead she just looked at the floor, feeling his eyes burn a hole in her head. The opera music her Mother was listening was the only thing breaking the silence. 

"As for wearing your uniform you know the punishment for that" Stephan spoke finally his voice cold and hard. 

Sarah simply nodded too scared to talk. Stephan took his belt off slowly to prolong the torcher. Sarah turned round so she was facing the bed and placed her hands on it so she was bent over slightly. She heard Stephan take his belt of completely a resounding CRACK as he slapped two halfs of his belt together. Without so much as a warning he brought the belt down hard across Sarah's back. Sarah bit down on the inside of her mouth to stop a scream escaping, She knew if she made any noise he would make it worse. He repeated his assult over and over removing Sarah's pants so he could watch the red marks appear over her bum aswell. 

Sarah thought of her Gran, All the times her gran had picked her up from school, took her to get milkshakes, Taken her to dance class and sat proudest of all the adults there watching Sarah dance even helping out with the class sometimes. Her Gran took her to all her dance competitions and she'd won them all. 

"Now how can any red blooded man resist anything as beautiful as a beaten woman bent over a bed like that for him?" Stephan whispered in her ear.

Sarah swollowed she knew what was coming next and it was much worse than any beating. Sarah heard the music turning up louder and the distinctive sound of trousers hitting the floor before Stephans hands found her hips and he slammed himself into Sarah.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah"

Sarah could faintly hear her voice being shouted over and over again in a harsh scottish accent. That deffinitly didn't belong to the memory. Sarah slowly started to come out of her memory and realised it was the Terror kind that was doing it. It wasn't real not any more. That may have been her life daily from the age of 6 but that was nearly 2 years ago. She was safe now Thanks to the scottish voice screaming in her ear. She had a job to do she knew that but she couldn't remember what it was. 

"What do I do?" Sarah whispered 

"The bomb Sarah you need to stop the bomb then get out of there" The Scottish voice shouted in her ear. 

She knew she should know who it belonged too but right now her brain felt all foggy. She slowly stood up feeling herself wobble on her feet. She could still hear the music and Stephan's groans and moans as he took pleasure in raping her but she couldn't feel it or see it anymore. It was just backround noise that threatened to pull her back into the memory like claws around her mind but The Scottish voice kept urging her on, praising her for moving forward even tho she wasn't even fully aware she was moving she was just focusing on the voice. 

She found herself in front of a complicated looking machine.

"Ok good Sarah you've found it. Just point the sonic at it and press the button" The Scottish voice instructed "Its in your jacket pocket" He added

Sarah reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a metal tube thing with a green light on the end. It felt strangely familure but the more she tried to remember it the more the music threatened to pull her under so she gave up and did as she was told. The backround buzzing she hadn't noticed suddenly stopped. 

"You did it, Exellent Sarah" The scottish voice sounded happy "You just have to fight of the Terror now. You need to stop being afraid of what its showing you" 

Sarah mentally huffed at that. Its easier said than done. She was terrified of Stephan. He was the reason she kept a baceball bat by the front door, the same one she had hit The Doctor round the head with the first time they met. 

"Sarah you need to tell the Terror your not afraid and mean it" A woman's voice came over the com Sarah recognised it straight away as River. 

There was a connection between them but she didn't know what it was. Family maybe? She felt like her brain was trying to tell her something but she didn't know what. 

"Stephan can't hurt you anymore, he's hundreds of years and a thousand light years away. You're safe. You just need to believe it" River encouraged. 

Sarah suddenly realised River was right. He couldn't hurt her he was no were near her and even if he was she had changed she was stronger she wouldn't let him hurt her. 

"I'm not afraid of you" Sarah whispered

"More Sarah really believe it" River jept encouraging

"I am not afraid of you. I am not afraid of you I AM NOT AFRAID" Sarah shouted the should echoing around the corridor and she really did feel stronger braver and free. 

The music and moans stopped leaving Sarah in the silence. The door unlocked and slid open. Sarah quickly ran out of it and all the way out of the ship.


	14. Spoilers

Sarah made it back to the main space ship in record time. She ran the whole 15 minutes to get there and ran through the ship to get to the main room were The Doctor, River and Wyatt were waiting. 

As soon as Sarah entered the room a body crashed into her pulling her into a bonecrushing hug. Sarah's vision was blocked by a mass of blonde curls.

"River you're crushing me" Sarah croaked barely able to speak River was hugging her that tight. 

"Sorry but you did it! you beat him" River beamed at her. 

The Doctor gave River a confussed look, Clearly this behavior wasn't normal for River and Sarah wasn't sure what to think of that. Her mind had completely cleared now altho the music still echoed around her mind it didn't bring the same fear as before but she still didn't like it. 

"What do I do now? Im just as bad if not worse than that man in your memory. How do I make it right?" Wyatt asked not turning round.

It was The Doctor that answered before Sarah even opened her mouth.

"No your not. Your just lost and hurt. We all do things we aren't proud of when we're hurt. Whats important is what you do next. Show The Tellers how to live in piece. Be the driving force for good, show mercy, show courage but most of all show love for life because love is a promise. Promise to protect and value all life no matter what. History says that The Great Warrior dies prove history right for a change. Let the Warrior die so Wyatt can live. Make Mother Earth proud" The Doctor had walked over to stand beside Wyatt as he talked staring out the window with him. An unspoken bond of damaged men. 

"We gotta go come on River. Sarah you coming?" The Doctor said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. 

Sarah was so torn she wanted to go traveling but Wyatt was her son she didn't want to leave him again

"Go Mother Earth. I can hardly be a barer of peace in your name if your with me" Wyatt smiled and turned to face her. 

Sarah pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek "I love you son forever and always, and I am so proud of you" she whispered in his ear before running after The Doctor.

A while later the three of them were in The TARDIS. The Doctor tinkering with some of the buttons on the console, River was running her fingers along the edge of the console lovingly as she walked round it reaching Sarah who was staring into the glowing colum feelings of guilt pride and sorrow flowing through her. She could feel a small brush of peacefulness brush her mind thanks to The TARDIS. 

"You feel connected to her don't you?" River asked quietly already knowing the answer

"She feels safe like home" Sarah answered barely more than a whisper

"She loves you" River stated not requiring a reply so Sarah didn't give one. They sat in silence for a minute soaking in the peaceful energy The TARDIS was projecting to them. 

"River who am I to you? You obviously know me in the future and I'm guessing we are close" Sarah asked the question that had been bugging her since the musem. god that felt like so long ago now. 

Rivee gave her a huge smile "Spoilers" She said in an almost flirty voice.

"Right River time for you to go" The Doctor interupted them making Sarah jump slightly

"Tired of me already sweetie" River flashed The Doctor a flirty smile coyly walking over to his side.

"One phychopath per TARDIS" The Doctor quoted River from so many centuries ago from The Doctors point of view

"Who's rule is that?" River asked innocently. Obviously she hadn't said it yet from her point

"Spoilers" The Doctor grumbled "Back at the musem 5 minutes after we left, Wanna finish the tour Sarah?" The Doctor asked

"I think I've had enough of the musem for now. I'm gonna go shower and collapse in bed" Sarah declared standing up.

"Bye Sarah" River said sadly hugging Sarah "Bye River" 

Sarah left the console room. The Doctor and River were quiet until they were sure Sarah was far enough away not to hear.

"Who is she River?" The Doctor asked carefully

"She's Sarah" River shrugged

"You know thats not what I mean" The Doctor snapped

"Temper now Doctor" River flirted

"River" The Doctor said in a warning tone

River gave a small laugh "Spoilers Doctor" She breathed in his ear sending invoulntery shivers down his spine 

"But you'll find out soon enough. You'll know who she is and most importantly What she is" River whispered in his ear before disapearing out The TARDIS door leaving The Doctor completely shocked and confussed.


	15. laying Awake

Sarah was laying in her double bed on board The TARDIS unable to sleep. again. She never really seemed to sleep much anymore, three to four hours a night if that. The rest she spent finishing her history degree or laying awake thinking. It was the end of June and Sarah had handed in all her history work a few weeks before so she had nothing to do but think. 

She thought about Wyatt. It had been 6 months since she last saw him fully grown and a changed man. She felt a swell of pride as she thought of him she'd asked The Doctor to look him up not long after that day. Wyatt became an imbassitor of peace going into wars trying to bring peace and on the most part he was sucessful and everywere he went Wyatt told the story of The Doctor and Mother Earth. 

Sarah's eyes drifted around her room. her walls were painted a warm grey with hot pink circles. Shelfs mounted on the walls held differen't history books and a few novels she had read her favourite being Harry Potter. Her dresser sat opposite her bed ontop of it sat a mirror a hair brush random bobbles and clips and the few bits of make up she owned, not that she bothered with it that often. Aswell as a bottle of purfume she had bought at an alien market place a month or so back.

Apparently it smelt different to anyone who stood close to her debending on her relationship with her, according to The Doctor it smelt like cucumber nice and light and friendly, Which discribed their relationship perfectly, They were friends and enjoyed each others company but that was it really. Something stopped The Doctor letting Sarah in any further than that and she was too scared he'd dump her back home if she pushed so she just went with it. Clara said it smelt warm and comforting to her which again sounded right. Clara was Sarah's best friend and sometimes acted as a mother figure when she needed it. 

Sarah rolled over in bed bringing her fluffy pink cotton covered quilt with her. She'd once said climbing into bed with new fluffy pillows and quilt and freshly washed bedding was her favourite feeling in the world and since then The TARDIS had made it her mission to make sure she got that everynight much to Sarah's pleasure and gratitude especially after along hard day of adventuring. 

Her eyes found the three picture frames on her bedside table. One held a picture of The Doctor, Clara and Sarah on a sail boat it was taken just before a huge tentical tried to drag their boat under water, That one had been pretty fun well if you counted nearly being eaten buy a giant squid and almost drowning fun.

Another frame held a picture of Wyatt on his first birthday looking all cute in his back trousers white shirt and red bow tie. Clara had got excited when she saw that picture and The Doctor had hid his face in embaressment clearly he didn't approve of his previous selfs dress sense and any reminder of it embaressed him.

The final frame held the picture of Sarah and James that Clara had taken. Clara had been right as usual it was Sarah's most treasured belonging apart from the neckless that constantly hung around her neck.

suddenly Sarah started to feel tired as her mind drifted to thoughts of James, She knew it was The TARDIS trying to keep her from feeling the pain of loosing James that was still fresh and raw for Sarah. She sent out a sleepy mental thank you to little blue before drifting of into a peaceful sleep that would no doubt be interupted by nightmares later on. 

The Doctor was in the console room. He only needed to sleep every other day or so. Tomorrow he would be picking up Clara who was gonna spend the whole summer holiday with him, A whole 2 months with his impossible girl. He couldn't wait. He wondered for a moment if Sarah would mind giving them a few trips on their own just Clara and him but he knew Clara would get suspicious. 

Clara had no idea how he felt and he needed to keep it that way. He couldn't face the rejection from her. It was better to adore her from afar enjoying the hugs she gave him and the odd kiss on the cheek. Oh the feelings those small kisses stired inside him, the butterflys in his stomach and the almost unstopable urge to pull her into a proper kiss, to run his hand through her hair and down her sides cupping her perfect little. 

The Doctor slamed his fist down on the console cursing the direction his thoughts had taken and earning a hum of disproval from The TARDIS. He had to stop thinking about her like that. She didn't think of him like that. She liked men like PE young strong and well human. He needed something to distract him that wasn't Little Miss Oswald.

The ran his hands over the different buttons and dails in a sequense he knew all too well. He'd done this same thing everyday for the past 6 months ever since Rivers criptic message about finding out what Sarah was. He preformed a full scan on Sarah. drumming his fingers on the edge of the console in impatients as he waited for the results. 

Name: Sarah Smith  
Date of birth: 20th November 1998  
Age: 18 years 7 months and 10 days  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5ft2  
weight: 9stone 5lb  
species: 99% human

There is was again never changing 99% human. He'd puzzled over it for months now and couldn't figure it out. What was she 1% off? He'd woundered if she knew and had tried asking her. Oh what an awkward and embaressing night that was, He'd made such a fool of himself and sounded like a creep. He had taken DNA samples under the pretence of a medical that all full time companions needed he had been pretty sure she didn't believe him but did it anyway. It had been a waste of time tho cause even with the DNA sample he couldn't figure out was the 1% was it was too small to identify. At one point he thought The TARDIS knew but was keeping it from him but that didn't make sense so he dismissed it quite quickly. 

Still there it was everyday 99% human. It had stopped him properly devloping a relationship with Sarah. They were friends of course but he couldn't care for her like the rest of them until he knew what she was. She could have been a trap a trick or some other bad thing. 

The TARDIS gave a loud hum of anger and disaproval at that thought She loved Sarah that was obvious which just added to the mystery. Clara had been a mystery and The TARDIS had hated her did everything she could to make Clara's life a missery including hard light holograms of lepards but with Sarah she was kind caring and protective almost like a mother with her child. 

The Doctor groaned rubbing his forehead he had a headache now. The Doctor decided to go lay down in his room to try shift the headache before seeing Clara tomorrow.   
Sarah was laying in her double bed on board The TARDIS unable to sleep. again. She never really seemed to sleep much anymore, three to four hours a night if that. The rest she spent finishing her history degree or laying awake thinking. It was the end of June and Sarah had handed in all her history work a few weeks before so she had nothing to do but think. 

She thought about Wyatt. It had been 6 months since she last saw him fully grown and a changed man. She felt a swell of pride as she thought of him she'd asked The Doctor to look him up not long after that day. Wyatt became an imbassitor of peace going into wars trying to bring peace and on the most part he was sucessful and everywere he went Wyatt told the story of The Doctor and Mother Earth. 

Sarah's eyes drifted around her room. her walls were painted a warm grey with hot pink circles. Shelfs mounted on the walls held differen't history books and a few novels she had read her favourite being Harry Potter. Her dresser sat opposite her bed ontop of it sat a mirror a hair brush random bobbles and clips and the few bits of make up she owned, not that she bothered with it that often. Aswell as a bottle of purfume she had bought at an alien market place a month or so back.

Apparently it smelt different to anyone who stood close to her debending on her relationship with her, according to The Doctor it smelt like cucumber nice and light and friendly, Which discribed their relationship perfectly, They were friends and enjoyed each others company but that was it really. Something stopped The Doctor letting Sarah in any further than that and she was too scared he'd dump her back home if she pushed so she just went with it. Clara said it smelt warm and comforting to her which again sounded right. Clara was Sarah's best friend and sometimes acted as a mother figure when she needed it. 

Sarah rolled over in bed bringing her fluffy pink cotton covered quilt with her. She'd once said climbing into bed with new fluffy pillows and quilt and freshly washed bedding was her favourite feeling in the world and since then The TARDIS had made it her mission to make sure she got that everynight much to Sarah's pleasure and gratitude especially after along hard day of adventuring. 

Her eyes found the three picture frames on her bedside table. One held a picture of The Doctor, Clara and Sarah on a sail boat it was taken just before a huge tentical tried to drag their boat under water, That one had been pretty fun well if you counted nearly being eaten buy a giant squid and almost drowning fun.

Another frame held a picture of Wyatt on his first birthday looking all cute in his back trousers white shirt and red bow tie. Clara had got excited when she saw that picture and The Doctor had hid his face in embaressment clearly he didn't approve of his previous selfs dress sense and any reminder of it embaressed him.

The final frame held the picture of Sarah and James that Clara had taken. Clara had been right as usual it was Sarah's most treasured belonging apart from the neckless that constantly hung around her neck.

suddenly Sarah started to feel tired as her mind drifted to thoughts of James, She knew it was The TARDIS trying to keep her from feeling the pain of loosing James that was still fresh and raw for Sarah. She sent out a sleepy mental thank you to little blue before drifting of into a peaceful sleep that would no doubt be interupted by nightmares later on. 

The Doctor was in the console room. He only needed to sleep every other day or so. Tomorrow he would be picking up Clara who was gonna spend the whole summer holiday with him, A whole 2 months with his impossible girl. He couldn't wait. He wondered for a moment if Sarah would mind giving them a few trips on their own just Clara and him but he knew Clara would get suspicious. 

Clara had no idea how he felt and he needed to keep it that way. He couldn't face the rejection from her. It was better to adore her from afar enjoying the hugs she gave him and the odd kiss on the cheek. Oh the feelings those small kisses stired inside him, the butterflys in his stomach and the almost unstopable urge to pull her into a proper kiss, to run his hand through her hair and down her sides cupping her perfect little. 

The Doctor slamed his fist down on the console cursing the direction his thoughts had taken and earning a hum of disproval from The TARDIS. He had to stop thinking about her like that. She didn't think of him like that. She liked men like PE young strong and well human. He needed something to distract him that wasn't Little Miss Oswald.

The ran his hands over the different buttons and dails in a sequense he knew all too well. He'd done this same thing everyday for the past 6 months ever since Rivers criptic message about finding out what Sarah was. He preformed a full scan on Sarah. drumming his fingers on the edge of the console in impatients as he waited for the results. 

Name: Sarah Smith  
Date of birth: 20th November 1998  
Age: 18 years 7 months and 10 days  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5ft2  
weight: 9stone 5lb  
species: 99% human

There is was again never changing 99% human. He'd puzzled over it for months now and couldn't figure it out. What was she 1% off? He'd woundered if she knew and had tried asking her. Oh what an awkward and embaressing night that was, He'd made such a fool of himself and sounded like a creep. He had taken DNA samples under the pretence of a medical that all full time companions needed he had been pretty sure she didn't believe him but did it anyway. It had been a waste of time tho cause even with the DNA sample he couldn't figure out was the 1% was it was too small to identify. At one point he thought The TARDIS knew but was keeping it from him but that didn't make sense so he dismissed it quite quickly. 

Still there it was everyday 99% human. It had stopped him properly devloping a relationship with Sarah. They were friends of course but he couldn't care for her like the rest of them until he knew what she was. She could have been a trap a trick or some other bad thing. 

The TARDIS gave a loud hum of anger and disaproval at that thought She loved Sarah that was obvious which just added to the mystery. Clara had been a mystery and The TARDIS had hated her did everything she could to make Clara's life a missery including hard light holograms of lepards but with Sarah she was kind caring and protective almost like a mother with her child. 

The Doctor groaned rubbing his forehead he had a headache now. The Doctor decided to go lay down in his room to try shift the headache before seeing Clara tomorrow.


	16. Sarah Who?

The next morning The Doctor and Sarah had landed in Clara's flat tucked away in her bedroom as usual. The Doctor was writting in Gallifreyan on his black board that he'd taken down to the main part of the console room and Sarah was sat on a desk chair on the upper levels reading a book on medival castles, She was spin round her the chair slowly as she read. 

The Doctor seemed to be getting restless. They had been waiting an hour and Clara still hadn't came into The TARDIS. He was just about to go check on her when the doors opened and in walked Clara looking just as beautiful as he remembered with her large brown eyes and soft brown shoulder length hair. Sarah shouted a quick "Hello" from the upper levels before turning back to her book.

She was wearing a small pair of denium shorts that made her legs look like they went on forever to her red ballet pumps, she wore a puffy short sleved red and blue blouse tucked into the shorts and she had a pair of sun glasses on her head. The Doctors mouth pooled and he licked his lips. His brain felt like it had malfunctioned. Clara came to stand beside him smirking at him.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Clara said in a flirty way raising one eye brow at him. Damn she'd noticed him looking at her, he was never going to live that down

"You planning on going to a beech?" The Doctor snapped trying to cover his tracks turning back to his blackboard. He was genuinly surprised his voice still worked. 

"Its boiling out there" Clara snapped back her arms folded on her chest in annoyince. The room was silent for a moment.

"Doctor? why do you have this?" Sarah's small unsure voice floated down to them barely more than a whisper.

"Its The TARDIS Sarah I have lots of things for lots of reasons" The Doctor said annoyed at Sarah's stupitity she knew that already.

"Yea but that doesn't explain why you have this" Sarah walked down beside them staring at a piece of white paper in her hand. 

Her eyes were wide with confussion not as wide as Clara's went but not far off it. She handed the bit of paper to The Doctor. It was a photo of a woman he knew from his 8th regeneration, She had long wavy dark hair that went down to her bum, large blue eyes and full red lips. His 8th regeneration had been insanly attracted to her. The Doctor remembered how her curvy body felt under his past self's hands. 

"Thats my mum" Sarah's voice broke slightly 

"No it's not" The Doctor shook his head his voice higher than normal

"It's from when she worked for the goverment. She had a picture simaler in her room only there was a man in it with longish hair and a cravat" Sarah said struggling to remember 

The Doctor looked from Sarah to the photo, They did look alike. He didnt know how he hadn't noticed it before. Memories of Mary McDoyle came flooding back to him. He met her while helping UNIT out with a small alien invasion in mid nineties. She was beautiful and clever and funny, He'd only spent a week with her but oh what a week it was he'd showed her The TARDIS and they'd made love in the open doorway as they flew through the time vortex. At the end of the week he left to go fight in the time war he'd promised to go back to her but never did. 

"Is it the same woman?" Clara asked dragging The Doctor out of the dark pathway his thoughts were about to take

"Could be" The Doctor shrugged.

Then it all clicked into place. Mary worked for UNIT the UNIT stuffed with alien technology. Alien technology plus human stupidity its unbeatable. The 1%!. River said who and what. The TARDIS was attatched to Sarah like a mother. River was overly friendly with Sarah. The Doctor launched himself towards the console. All sorts of feeling flooding him confussion understanding anger happiness and desperation. 

"Doctor what's going on?" Clara asked alarmed 

"You!" He shouted pointing at Sarah it came out harsher than he intented and Sarah jumped looking scared "Stand here quick" The Doctor pointed to the floor beside him.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Clara shouted this time slamming her hands down on the console and leaning over it too look at The Doctors face.

"Scanning" The Doctor said simply. 

"Scanning what?" Clara asked sounding desprate now. The Doctors only answer was an uncharacteristicly huge smile

The TARDIS was humming loudly as if she was excited. Sarah was stood beside him now looking confussed and slightly scared. Things usually got bad when The Doctor got emotional and he was looking a whole host of different emotions and Sarah didn't like it. A green light scanned from The Doctor's feet all the way to the top of his head before doing the same to Sarah.

"Biological DNA match confirmed. Paternal match... Positive" a female voice sounded from the screen infront of them. 

"What. What does that mean" Sarah asked her voice shakey

"You're my daughter" The Doctor explained a small smile on his face.

"Excuse me. What?" Clara asked in disbelief

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and a picture of his 8th incarnation appeared on the screen.

"That's the man in the picture of your mums" The Doctor stated

"Y-Yea" Sarah responded her eyes hadn't left the screen and she looked alittle pale

"That's me in my 8th body. I met your mum when she worked for UNIT" The Doctor said nodding towards the screen

"But Sarah's human. isn't she?" Clara asked unsure.

Before The Doctor could respond Sarah fell to the floor screaming in agony her body convulsing

"What's happening?" Clara shouted in panic as she bent down to check on Sarah

"She's changing! We need to get to UNIT now!" The Doctor shouted back perfectly calm and setting The TARDIS into flight.


	17. UNIT

Sarah's screaming had turned into small almost unheard moans of agony. She'd curled herself up into a ball, her eyes squeezed as tightly closed as she could. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and there was a pain in her chest that felt like it was being stuffed with something. She was somewhat aware that The Doctor and Clara were near by which gave her a bit of comfort. 

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted of the floor by strong arms, She let out a louder moan as the movment caused pain to shot through her whole body. It took her a second to realise it was The Doctor he always smelt musky with abit of engine grease thanks to hours off working on the TARDIS. Sarah felt safe in his arms.

The Doctor raced towards The TARDIS doors with Sarah in his arms. The Doors opened without anyone touching them ir clicking their fingers. Clearly The TARDIS was worried too. The Doctor ran out closely followed by Clara to find a circle of soliders with guns pointed at them.

"Ah good your here. Get me a medical room with a bed and some anestetic and you can put these silly toys down before you hurt someone" The Doctor barked at the soliders. 

No one moved a few soliders flashed confussed looks at each other unsure if they should do as he said or not. 

"NOW" The Doctor shouted using the full furry of a timelord. Most of the soliders put their guns down. 

The sound of heels racing along the wooden floor could be heard before a very out of breath and worried looking Kate Stewart came running round the corner. The Soliders all automatically saluted her. 

"Doctor whats going on?" Kate asked taking in the small girl in The Doctors arms and the terrified looks on all the soliders and Clara's faces.

"You Kate are very lucky my arms are full right now. I need a med room a bed and some anistetic" The Doctor shouted putting as much anger into each word as he could. 

To Clara's amazement Kate didn't even flinch at The Doctors anger just gave one of the soliders orders to do as he said. Clara was terrified of The Doctor right now she'd never seen him so angry but then again she'd never seen him find out he had a daughter who was currently in agony being rewritten. 

"Who's she? if we are going to help we need to know what we are dealing with" Kate asked her voice remaining calm even with The Doctor glaring at her. Clara touched his arm to try and calm him but he just ignored her.

"Oh you know exactly what your dealing with Kate, My Daughter" The Doctor snarled. 

For the first time Clara noticed a flicker of fear flash over Kates face followed by sympathy and quilt before returning to normal. Clara was really confussed now what did Kate have to feel quilty about? 

"Doctor you have to understand we did it to protect her" Kate spoke her voice slightly smaller than before 

"Did what?" Clara asked irritated she hated being left out.

Before anyone could answer two of the soliders came back pushing a stretcher over to The Doctor. He looked for a moment like he was going to lay Sarah down on it before changing his mind. Clearly he didn't trust himself to have his hands free just yet.

"I'll carry her" The Doctor grumbled. 

The all walked in silence two gaurds infront of them guiding the way and two behind just incase The Doctors temper got the better of him. They hadn't landed far from the med bay it seemed it only took tbem a minute or two to be lead into what looked like a private hospital room. 

It was pretty basic and empty just a hospital bed some monitors and a chair beside the bed and the whole place was white. Too white.

Carefully and reluctantly The Doctor lay Sarah down on the bed. His face softened slightly as he placed a small kiss to her hair something he could never have done before. Clara was the only person he felt comfortable having physical contact with. 

"Anestetic" He barked holding his hand out a siringe with some clear fluid was placed in his hand and he injected it into Sarah's neck watching as slowly her face relaxed and her breathing slowed. She was in a deep sleep now and couldn't feel the pain. The Doctor slowly turned round to face Kate. 

"I want all your records on her. Not the tampered with ones the original ones" The Doctor looked and sounded calmer now but Kate could still hear the anger behind the words and hurried off to get the records. 

"Doctor I don't understand whats going on?" Clara asked softly as The Doctor took the seat beside Sarah's bed. 

"UNIT did something to her to make her human there was only 1% of her that wasn't. The scan must have jump started that 1% and now its changing her" The Doctor explained darkly

"Into a TimeLord?" Clara asked 

"Possibly or maybe half TimeLord depends how much of a jumpstart it got" The Doctor was rubbing his forehead looking fed up and beaten

"But wait hang on but didn't you say TimeLord's were created not born? so she'd only be half gallifreyian" Clara was even more confussed now.

"Usually yes but if a baby is concieved in The TARDIS while its in flight then they can be" The Doctor explained with a sheepish grin

"Aw you didn't" Clara said looking and sounding slightly disgusted jokingly. 

The Doctor gave another sheepish grin before busying himself conecting Sarah to the differen't monitors. 

Clara felt more than alittle jealous at the thought of The Doctor sleeping with other companions. She knew he must have he was over two thousand years old even TimeLord's must get frustrated sometimes but actually hearing him admit it was a different matter but it also gave her hope that she might stand a chance.


	18. Awake

Sarah slowly started to come out of her sleep, The burning was still there hot and fresh but she felt detatched from it like she was observing it and not truely feeling it. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes refused to open. She could hear voices, loud voices, shouting voices. 

"YOU DID WHAT TO HER? TO A BABY. A INNOCENT DEFENCLESS BABY" A voice was a harsh accent shouted loud enough half of the building probably heard him. 

It hurt Sarah's head and she gave a moan of pain. She heard fast movement and suddenly a hand with long skeleton fingers was on her head. She could hear a strange beeping noise with no proper rhythm to it. 

"Your not done yet Sarah sleep" The harsh accent spoke softly. 

Sarah felt a sharp scratch on her neck before drifting back into darkness.

Sarah woke a while later how much later she didn't know but she could tell it was dark, it had been light the first time she started to wake. The burning had stoped but her chest felt full and strange. The room was silent apart from a strange four beat rythmed beeping noise. Slowly Sarah opened her eyes to see a tiled ceiling slightly lit up by a small lamp. She tried moving her head it felt heavy and unbalanced. She looked to her left and found the source of the beeping, it was a heart monitor, Thats when Sarah realised she was covered in wires. She had tubes going into each hand and different wires stuck to her chest and one on her forehead. She started to panic and the beeping got faster. Wait that was her heartbeat? thats not what a heartbeat sounds like. She started to panic more and the beeping got even faster, waking the man she hadn't noticed before who was asleep on the chair beside her bed.

"Its ok Sarah, Its ok, your safe" The man spoke in a harsh accent.

He was the same man she had heard shouting. He leaned forward so Sarah could see him in the dim light. Sarah took in his features. His grey hair lined face and a pair of pretty scarying looking eye brows. It was The Doctor. She was Safe. Sarah's panic subsided and the beeping returned to its four beats. 

"I don't understand" Sarah started before being sushed by The Doctor who pointed to Sarah's right. Sarah looked over and seen Clara asleep on a sofa with a blanket drawn up over her so only her head could be seen. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" The Doctor whispered.

"I remember you shouting something about a baby" Sarah whispered back

"Before that" The Doctor sounded slightly irritated 

Sarah's face twisted in concentration as she tried to remember, She could remember reading and the photo but couldn't remember anything of importance, She was just about to say she couldn't remember when it all came flooding back. 

"You're my dad!" Sarah gasped loudly forgetting about the sleeping Clara.

The Doctors eyes flashed over to Clara quickly to make sure she was still sleeping. Clara moved slightly causing the blanket to fall off her body abit but didn't wake. 

"Yes" The Doctor nodded his voice completely void of emotion which made Sarah frown.

Sarah opened her mouth to ask questions.

"You've been through alot Sarah you need rest, questions can wait until morning. Go to sleep" The Doctor interupted

"Let me ask just one" Sarah said determand

"Very well one question but then sleep" 

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Sarah asked sadly

The Doctor was taken back by the question that was not what he expected at all. 

"Of course I will" He answered still confused by the question.

Sarah gave a small smile which The Doctor returned then he done something Sarah never thought possible, He placed a kiss on her head before walking over to Clara. He fixed Clara's blanket around her then sat down on the sofa with Clara's legs on his lap.

"Sleep" The Doctor said in a warning tone pointing a finger at Sarah, Who closed her eyes and smiled again. He so fancied Clara she thought as sleep came over her. 

a/n sorry its a short one felt right to end it there for some reason xxx


	19. Answers

Early the next morning The Doctor and Clara were sat on the sofa talking as Sarah slept peacefully in the hospital bed.

"Have you slept with many of your companions then?" Clara asked in as casual way as she could.

"I've slept with all of my companions at one point or another Clara. I slept with you last night" The Doctor pointed out sounding irritated by Clara's stupidity

"Thats not what I ment Doctor" Clara laughed shaking her head. 

The Doctor looked at Clara confussed for a second before realisation dawned on him and he looked really uncomfortable shifting in his chair awkwardly. 

"Well I.. You know some. Only those I really cared about" The Doctor spluttered reminding Clara of his previous incarnation. "Besides her mum wasn't a companion I only knew her a week" The Doctor blushed 

"Ooo you move fast then" Clara teased

"Yea my 8th and 10th bodies were quite fast movers, They enjoyed more physical interactions" The Doctor mummbled clearly nervous and embaressed. 

"And what about me Doctor" Clara whispered seductively feeling brave for once and slightly sleep deprived which makes her do stupid things.

"What-what about you?" The Doctor gulped. He wasn't sure were this was going but he thought Clara was flirting with him. Would Clara flirt with him? He didn't think so. 

"Do you care about me?" Clara asked her voice full of expectation and desire.

Clara had flirted with his previous incarnation of course but this was more intence more meaningfull and carried alot more weight. It was more like a Promise. 

Tension started to build between the two of them as they both leaned in closer, their shoulders brushing of each other and their faces inches apart. Clara bit her bottom lip which made The Doctors hearts skip a beat. 

Their lips were just about to touch when the door opened The Doctor jumped back to the far corner of the small sofa and rubbed his forehead and Clara's cheeks burned red. A nurse dressed in a unit uniform stepped into the room

"Sorry I just need to check Sarah's machines" The nurse muttered apologetically. 

The Doctor had shouted at the nurse a few days before for trying to give Sarah an asprin IV and she was still alittle scared of him. The Doctor had very little tolerence for anyone of UNIT since he found out what they had done. 

"Doctor Sir. I just wanted to check you've put her species down as Timelord-TARDIS. I don't understand Sir I thought tardis was your machine" The nurse asked in a small voice.

"Of course you don't your a pudding brain, worse your a unit pudding brain" The Doctor snapped earning a slap to the back of the head by Clara whos cheeks were still red. He took a deep breath and started again "Sarah's a child of the tardis theres no mistake" He sounded like a small child being forced to give an appology. 

The nurse blushed wrote something down on Sarah's notes before hurrying off. 

"Whats a child of The TARDIS?" Sarahs croaky voice asked.

"Oh hey you. You're awake" Clara smiled jumping up to get Sarah a drink of water that she took greatfully her throat felt really dry and scratchy. She drunk half the glass in one go feeling alot better. 

"So what is a child of The TARDIS" Sarah asked again in a much stronger voice. 

"I'll just go see if I can find some breakfast for us. leave you two alone for a minute" Clara said leaving the room. 

A awkward silence filled the room when Clara left. Neither of them knew how to act around the other now. Sarah had never had a dad before and The Doctors youngest child died over a thousand year ago the rest died during the time war. 

"A Child of The TARDIS is a child concieved with in The TARDIS while shes in the vortex" The Doctor explained nervously breaking the silence. 

"Ok so what does that mean?" Sarah asked still confussed

"A piece of The TARDIS soul lives in you. Its why shes so caring with you. I should have realised then, its the same way she behaves with River" The Doctor sounded annoyed what at Sarah wasn't sure. 

"Rivers a child of The TARDIS too?" Sarah asked shocked

"Well yes thats why theres the rule. Rivers parents used to travel with me and well hanky panky" The Doctor answered casually but his cheeks burned red with embaressment of having to talk about human Intamicy.

"So why was I human before?" Sarah askes

"UNIT" The Doctor said darkly.

The Doctor handed Sarah a thick brown folder with "Confidentel" stamped across it and a unit logo in the corner.

"What's this?" Sarah asked confussed

"Your file. Read it" The Doctor waved a hand towards the file before relaxing himself back on the sofa fiddling with his sonic. 

Sarah opened the file and started reading. To her amasment she discovered she could read a whole page by just glancing at it. She managed to read the whole file in less than a minute and then laid back against the pillows of her hospital bed trying to make sense of what she just read. 

They had run tests and experaments on Sarah for the first 6 months of her life before trying to remove one of her hearts to make her appear human but it had only grown back thanks to her Timelord DNA. They then started to supress her Timelord DNA which hadn't worked so they had devloped a machine that rewrote her DNA leaving only the smallest trace of timelord barely traceable by any machines they had. They then were able to remove her extra heart to make her appear completely human all before Sarah's third birthday. 

Sarah really didn't know what to think. The whole way through she was refered to as "the child" never by name which made it worse to Sarah like she wasn't even concidered as a person just an experament.

"Why?" Sarah asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"Because they could. To hide you from the time war. To protect you" The Doctor listed "God knows" he finished

"Protect me from what?" 

"Me" 

"Well that did work every well did it?" Sarah laughed. 

They both fell silent again. Sarah didn't know what to think or feel about it all. She felt angry at what they had done to her violeted almost but they had done it mostly out of good intentions. To try and help.

"Why did you ask if I was still going to be here?" The Doctor asked suddenly pulling Sarah out of her thoughts

"Your voice it was completely emotionless which is the voice you use when your done with something and moving on" Sarah answered uncomfortably 

"You thought I was done with you" The Doctor said more like a statement than a question. 

Sarah nodded her head not trusting her self to talk as tears started to come to her eyes waiting for the rejection from her father. 

"Would I have sat in this room for four days straight not leaving even for a second if I was done with you?" The Doctor said sadly. 

"Four days?" Sarah asked shocked

"You had alot to repair thanks to UNIT" The Doctor shrugged. 

"If UNIT knew about me why didn't they step in when Stephan started hurting me?" Sarah asked

"Your records stop when you were three. Your mum worked for UNIT and once they turned you human she went dark. Changed your names, moved back to Ireland, tried to start over. UNIT didn't find her until she died" The Doctor explained quickly.

Just then Clara came back in carrying a tray loaded with tea and toast.

"You're getting out today apparently" Clara anounced happily setting the tray down at the bottom of Sarah's bed. 

a/n this chapter is so bad i know sorry im completely stuck with it theres alot of info needed squeezed into it but the next one will be much better I promise xxx


	20. Sonic

Sarah skipped into The TARDIS later that day. She felt more alive more focused and more giddy than she ever had before. Her mind wirled in a million and one different thoughts never stopping on one thought for long but all in perfect balance so she could think of them all at the same time. 

It was liberating to be able to work out the most complicated maths problem at the same time as marveling at how the tiniest bit of dust shines in the light of the console room. Everything looked different too her now more clearer. She could feel the pulse of everything around her and the welcoming hum of The TARDIS, her mother. 

The Doctor and Clara came in behind her. It was strange she could feel their life force radiating of them before she turned to see them. 

"This is amazing" Sarah declared for the hundreth time that day making Clara laugh. 

"Yes yes so you've said" The Doctor muttered walking over to his console and flipping a few switches. 

"You know the Time Modulator needs its red wiring replaced?" Sarah commented sitting on the console on the obosite side of him.

"Don't sit on there! shes not a chair!" The Doctor scolled wagging his finger at her.

"She doesn't mind. Do you Mother?" Sarah smiled and The TARDIS made a noise that almost sounded like a warm laugh.

"Mother?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you said yourself she kind of is" Sarah shrugged hopping down of the console and looking at The Doctor. "Which reminds me. What do I call you now? The Doctor or Dad" Sarah asked nervously.

"Doctor's just fine" The Doctor muttered checking under the console for the red wiring and to his annoyance found Sarah was right. He hated when people tried to tell him what to do with his TARDIS. 

"What's this?" Sarah asked picking up a small box of the console trying to ignore the feeling of hurt and rejection his answer had caused.

Both Sarah and The Doctor felt The TARDIS mental nudge tell Sarah to open it. Curious The Doctor stood up to see and found Clara was stood beside Sarah with a confussed look on her face. Sarah undid the white ribbon that was tided round The TARDIS blue jewellery box. Sarah lifted the lid and inside was a beautiful dark metalic blue bangle with gold Gallifreyan written all around it. Sarah lifted it off the black velvet cushion it was sat on. 

"What does it say?" Sarah whispered in wonder

"It's your name in Gallifreyan and the words my daughter" The Doctor explained running a finger tip over the symbols lightly 

"Its beautiful" Clara commented 

"It's a gift from The TARDIS and its sonic" The Doctor said in amazment. 

Sarah projected her gratidude and love for the gift to The TARDIS tears forming in her eyes. She examined it over in her hand and couldn't see any buttons or a sonic tip but she could feel that it was sonic. Her newly inhanced brain figured it must be completely telepathicly activated. Sarah slipped it onto her left wrist and felt the telepathic conection brush against her mind. Not really sure what else to do Sarah scanned the console and felt to telepathic responce.

"You really shouldn't leave the brakes on you know, Thats why you keep having to replace the gravity drives" Sarah teased

"What is with you lot and the bloody brakes"The Doctor snapped 

"Its not supposed to make that noise you know" Sarah teased more

"I like the noise" The Doctor retorted

"Is this what its going to be like now? you two bickering over timelordy things" Clara laughed

"No cause Sarah's going back to earth" The Doctor announced in his no arguments voice

"WHAT?" Both Sarah and Clara shouted at the same time

"Its not safe for you to be here if anyone found out who you are you will be in danger. I've enamies who would do anything to you to get to me and I'm not risking it" The Doctor said forcefully

"You promised you weren't done with me" Sarah said in a small voice

"Sarah I promise Im not done with you but I need to keep you safe" The Doctor tried reassuring Sarah but it wasn't working

"What. And putting her back down on earth with no protection is safe? you know someone somewere will find out and then Sarah will be alone with no way to protect herself" Clara argued anger bubbling up in her

"Of course Im not leaving her without protection" The Doctor snapped at Clara before putting The TARDIS into flight. 

Sarah just stood in silence as The TARDIS flew through the time vortex not quite believing what was happening. Clara was glaring at The Doctor. They arrived with a thud a second or two later knocking The Doctor of his balance slightly. The TARDIS wasn't happy about this plan either.


	21. Eyebrows

They stepped out of The TARDIS into a dark cavern that was impossibly high concidering Sarah could feel they were under ground. It was dimly lit enough so you could see but dark enough t give off a freaky kind of feeling. It reminded Sarah of The Teller ship with all the scaffolding grilled flooring and railings on three different levels but all open planned. In one corner of each level was a glass walled room. They were one floor up and A huge T was spray painted on the far wall opposite.

The ground level below them had tables and shelving over to the sides full of differen't objects and weapons most of them looked alien. Right in the middle was a cluster of 4 desks with computers and monitors and alsorts different gadgets. 

Over on the middle of the left wall sat four people on two worn looking sofas eating two large pizzas that sat on a low table between them. Their laughter floated up to the three strangers. There were two men one with longish dark hair definded cheek bones and a mischivious smile, He wore a blue shirt with suspenders and plain black trousers beside him sat a friendly looking woman with short dark hair that hung round her face. The other man was dark skined and had a buzz cut he sat next to a dark skinned woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a white medical coat. 

The Doctor was leaning against the railing staring down at the group of people sat on the sofas with Sarah and Clara stood behind him. The companions anger and hurt dissolved as they took in the sight. 

The laughter from the group below stopped abruptly pulling Sarah and Clara from their daze. The distinced noise of four guns being loaded and primed echoed round the huge space. Clara and Sarah exchanged worried looks but The Doctor didn't seem bothered.

"Put those down you'll hurt someone" The Doctor scolled, flipping back the open part of his jacket to reveal a flash of red and heading down a set of stairs to his right. Clara and Sarah went after him incase he did something stupid.

"Doctor?" The man wearing the suspenders asked in a strong american accent. He looked and sounded extreamly confussed.

"Who else could break into your base without you knowing Captain" The Doctor teased. 

The group lowered their guns and The Captain rushed over to hug The Doctor who instantly froze with a look of terror on his face.

"Yea he doesn't do hugging unless you're her of course" Sarah laughed pointing at Clara. 

The Captains eyes locked with Sarah as he stepped away from The Doctor a huge flirty smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He intoduced himself holding a hand out for Sarah to take and when she did he kissed the back of her hand softly 

"Sarah Smith" Sarah smiled back

"No. Jack. Don't" The Doctor warned pointing a threatening finger at him 

"I'm only saying hello" Jack defended over his shoulder not dropping Sarah's hand.

"Not to her you're not. She's out of bounds" The Doctor snarled

"Excuse me? I am here you know and you don't get to decide who I can and can't say hi too" Sarah snapped at The Doctor anger bubbling up inside her threatening to boil over. 

"I can when hes just trying to get into your pants" The Doctor snapped back earning a defensive "hey" from Jack

"So what if he is. Maybe I want him too. I can make that decision for myself" Sarah was starting to yell now 

The rest of the group including Clara were staring at the two of them arguing with open mouths. Jack had let go of Sarah's hand not that she had noticed and backed away.

"No you can't Sarah" The Doctor didn't yell but Sarah still felt the anger and demand in his tone.

"Yes I can. I'm adult perfectly capable of deciding these things for myself" Sarah continued yelling

"Sarah I am your father and you will do as you are told" The Doctor demanded causing gasps from everyone apart from Clara at this new bit of information. The Doctor had a daughter.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something but Clara put her hand on his arm and shook her head and pointed towards The Sofas. Everyone apart from The Doctor and Sarah sat down and started asked Clara questions as the two continued arguing.

"Oh so now your my father! earlier it was no just The Doctor" Sarah was practically screaming now

"Yes because its safer that way but Im still your father and you are just acting like a spoilt little brat" The Doctor started to shout now

"Well I wouldn't know what that is thanks to you abanding me now would I" Sarah accused she didn't mean it but she was angry and hurt so it just came out

"I didn't even know about you" The Doctor retored sounding hurt

"Bollox you're The Doctor you always know. Thanks to you I liturally had to have my heart ripped out and suffer years of abuse because you couldn't be bothered to come back" Angry tears were now forming in Sarah's eyes and all she could see was The Doctors eyebrows twisted in anger and hurt.

Jack whispers to Clara "Should we stop this?" 

"Nah they need this trust me" She answered 

"You think that you can just drop this huge boomb shell on me and then up and leave like nothings happened just like you did to mum and look how that turned out" Sarah screamed at The Doctor 

There was a scream if shock and panic from Clara "Doctor your eyebrows" She gasped.

His eyebrows were on fire. The woman with the doctors coat who Clara now knew as Martha ran forward holding her bottle of water throwing it in The Doctors face leaving him soaked and furious but thankfully flame free. His eyebrows tho were now nearly completely gone.

"I'll need to take a look at the burn to make sure its ok. Med bay's this way" Martha instructed walking towards the glass room in the left corner

"Martha I'm over two thousand years old I don't need someone to check my boo boo's" The Doctor snapped rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Clara

"two thousand? waoh. You were nine hundred and five the last time I saw ya" said Jack

"I've been busy" 

"So I can see. Dad" Mickey teased 

"In my timeline Sarah happened over a hundred years before I met you lot" The Doctor said smuggly he loved correcting people and being right.

"Looking good for you age then. Miss Smith" Jack flirted earning a "Stop it" from The Doctor

"I'm 18" Sarah laughed 

"Time travel never makes sense" The Doctor shrugged 

"How did your eyebrows even catch fire tho?" Gwen asked in a strong welsh accent.

"No, That is not the question" The Doctor's scottish accent coming out stronger

"What is the question then?" Clara asked knowing this routine all too well.

"The question is. What were you thinking about when you set them on fire" The Doctor pointed at Sarah. 

"Me? I. Amm. Nothing. How could I have set them on fire?" Sarah spluttered

"Your sonic" The Doctor explained. 

Sarah looked confussed for a second then remembered feeling the brush of the telepathic conection of her sonic as she focused on The Doctors eyebrows with all her anger boiling over as she shouted. Sarah was just about to appologise when she was interupted by beeping coming from a machine near by.

"Jack you might want to take a look at this" Gwen said alarmed not even looking up from the computer screen infront of her.  
They stepped out of The TARDIS into a dark cavern that was impossibly high concidering Sarah could feel they were under ground. It was dimly lit enough so you could see but dark enough t give off a freaky kind of feeling. It reminded Sarah of The Teller ship with all the scaffolding grilled flooring and railings on three different levels but all open planned. In one corner of each level was a glass walled room. They were one floor up and A huge T was spray painted on the far wall opposite.

The ground level below them had tables and shelving over to the sides full of differen't objects and weapons most of them looked alien. Right in the middle was a cluster of 4 desks with computers and monitors and alsorts different gadgets. 

Over on the middle of the left wall sat four people on two worn looking sofas eating two large pizzas that sat on a low table between them. Their laughter floated up to the three strangers. There were two men one with longish dark hair definded cheek bones and a mischivious smile, He wore a blue shirt with suspenders and plain black trousers beside him sat a friendly looking woman with short dark hair that hung round her face. The other man was dark skined and had a buzz cut he sat next to a dark skinned woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a white medical coat. 

The Doctor was leaning against the railing staring down at the group of people sat on the sofas with Sarah and Clara stood behind him. The companions anger and hurt dissolved as they took in the sight. 

The laughter from the group below stopped abruptly pulling Sarah and Clara from their daze. The distinced noise of four guns being loaded and primed echoed round the huge space. Clara and Sarah exchanged worried looks but The Doctor didn't seem bothered.

"Put those down you'll hurt someone" The Doctor scolled, flipping back the open part of his jacket to reveal a flash of red and heading down a set of stairs to his right. Clara and Sarah went after him incase he did something stupid.

"Doctor?" The man wearing the suspenders asked in a strong american accent. He looked and sounded extreamly confussed.

"Who else could break into your base without you knowing Captain" The Doctor teased. 

The group lowered their guns and The Captain rushed over to hug The Doctor who instantly froze with a look of terror on his face.

"Yea he doesn't do hugging unless you're her of course" Sarah laughed pointing at Clara. 

The Captains eyes locked with Sarah as he stepped away from The Doctor a huge flirty smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He intoduced himself holding a hand out for Sarah to take and when she did he kissed the back of her hand softly 

"Sarah Smith" Sarah smiled back

"No. Jack. Don't" The Doctor warned pointing a threatening finger at him 

"I'm only saying hello" Jack defended over his shoulder not dropping Sarah's hand.

"Not to her you're not. She's out of bounds" The Doctor snarled

"Excuse me? I am here you know and you don't get to decide who I can and can't say hi too" Sarah snapped at The Doctor anger bubbling up inside her threatening to boil over. 

"I can when hes just trying to get into your pants" The Doctor snapped back earning a defensive "hey" from Jack

"So what if he is. Maybe I want him too. I can make that decision for myself" Sarah was starting to yell now 

The rest of the group including Clara were staring at the two of them arguing with open mouths. Jack had let go of Sarah's hand not that she had noticed and backed away.

"No you can't Sarah" The Doctor didn't yell but Sarah still felt the anger and demand in his tone.

"Yes I can. I'm adult perfectly capable of deciding these things for myself" Sarah continued yelling

"Sarah I am your father and you will do as you are told" The Doctor demanded causing gasps from everyone apart from Clara at this new bit of information. The Doctor had a daughter.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something but Clara put her hand on his arm and shook her head and pointed towards The Sofas. Everyone apart from The Doctor and Sarah sat down and started asked Clara questions as the two continued arguing.

"Oh so now your my father! earlier it was no just The Doctor" Sarah was practically screaming now

"Yes because its safer that way but Im still your father and you are just acting like a spoilt little brat" The Doctor started to shout now

"Well I wouldn't know what that is thanks to you abanding me now would I" Sarah accused she didn't mean it but she was angry and hurt so it just came out

"I didn't even know about you" The Doctor retored sounding hurt

"Bollox you're The Doctor you always know. Thanks to you I liturally had to have my heart ripped out and suffer years of abuse because you couldn't be bothered to come back" Angry tears were now forming in Sarah's eyes and all she could see was The Doctors eyebrows twisted in anger and hurt.

Jack whispers to Clara "Should we stop this?" 

"Nah they need this trust me" She answered 

"You think that you can just drop this huge boomb shell on me and then up and leave like nothings happened just like you did to mum and look how that turned out" Sarah screamed at The Doctor 

There was a scream if shock and panic from Clara "Doctor your eyebrows" She gasped.

His eyebrows were on fire. The woman with the doctors coat who Clara now knew as Martha ran forward holding her bottle of water throwing it in The Doctors face leaving him soaked and furious but thankfully flame free. His eyebrows tho were now nearly completely gone.

"I'll need to take a look at the burn to make sure its ok. Med bay's this way" Martha instructed walking towards the glass room in the left corner

"Martha I'm over two thousand years old I don't need someone to check my boo boo's" The Doctor snapped rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Clara

"two thousand? waoh. You were nine hundred and five the last time I saw ya" said Jack

"I've been busy" 

"So I can see. Dad" Mickey teased 

"In my timeline Sarah happened over a hundred years before I met you lot" The Doctor said smuggly he loved correcting people and being right.

"Looking good for you age then. Miss Smith" Jack flirted earning a "Stop it" from The Doctor

"I'm 18" Sarah laughed 

"Time travel never makes sense" The Doctor shrugged 

"How did your eyebrows even catch fire tho?" Gwen asked in a strong welsh accent.

"No, That is not the question" The Doctor's scottish accent coming out stronger

"What is the question then?" Clara asked knowing this routine all too well.

"The question is. What were you thinking about when you set them on fire" The Doctor pointed at Sarah. 

"Me? I. Amm. Nothing. How could I have set them on fire?" Sarah spluttered

"Your sonic" The Doctor explained. 

Sarah looked confussed for a second then remembered feeling the brush of the telepathic conection of her sonic as she focused on The Doctors eyebrows with all her anger boiling over as she shouted. Sarah was just about to appologise when she was interupted by beeping coming from a machine near by.

"Jack you might want to take a look at this" Gwen said alarmed not even looking up from the computer screen infront of her.

They stepped out of The TARDIS into a dark cavern that was impossibly high concidering Sarah could feel they were under ground. It was dimly lit enough so you could see but dark enough t give off a freaky kind of feeling. It reminded Sarah of The Teller ship with all the scaffolding grilled flooring and railings on three different levels but all open planned. In one corner of each level was a glass walled room. They were one floor up and A huge T was spray painted on the far wall opposite.

The ground level below them had tables and shelving over to the sides full of differen't objects and weapons most of them looked alien. Right in the middle was a cluster of 4 desks with computers and monitors and alsorts different gadgets. 

Over on the middle of the left wall sat four people on two worn looking sofas eating two large pizzas that sat on a low table between them. Their laughter floated up to the three strangers. There were two men one with longish dark hair definded cheek bones and a mischivious smile, He wore a blue shirt with suspenders and plain black trousers beside him sat a friendly looking woman with short dark hair that hung round her face. The other man was dark skined and had a buzz cut he sat next to a dark skinned woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a white medical coat. 

The Doctor was leaning against the railing staring down at the group of people sat on the sofas with Sarah and Clara stood behind him. The companions anger and hurt dissolved as they took in the sight. 

The laughter from the group below stopped abruptly pulling Sarah and Clara from their daze. The distinced noise of four guns being loaded and primed echoed round the huge space. Clara and Sarah exchanged worried looks but The Doctor didn't seem bothered.

"Put those down you'll hurt someone" The Doctor scolled, flipping back the open part of his jacket to reveal a flash of red and heading down a set of stairs to his right. Clara and Sarah went after him incase he did something stupid.

"Doctor?" The man wearing the suspenders asked in a strong american accent. He looked and sounded extreamly confussed.

"Who else could break into your base without you knowing Captain" The Doctor teased. 

The group lowered their guns and The Captain rushed over to hug The Doctor who instantly froze with a look of terror on his face.

"Yea he doesn't do hugging unless you're her of course" Sarah laughed pointing at Clara. 

The Captains eyes locked with Sarah as he stepped away from The Doctor a huge flirty smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He intoduced himself holding a hand out for Sarah to take and when she did he kissed the back of her hand softly 

"Sarah Smith" Sarah smiled back

"No. Jack. Don't" The Doctor warned pointing a threatening finger at him 

"I'm only saying hello" Jack defended over his shoulder not dropping Sarah's hand.

"Not to her you're not. She's out of bounds" The Doctor snarled

"Excuse me? I am here you know and you don't get to decide who I can and can't say hi too" Sarah snapped at The Doctor anger bubbling up inside her threatening to boil over. 

"I can when hes just trying to get into your pants" The Doctor snapped back earning a defensive "hey" from Jack

"So what if he is. Maybe I want him too. I can make that decision for myself" Sarah was starting to yell now 

The rest of the group including Clara were staring at the two of them arguing with open mouths. Jack had let go of Sarah's hand not that she had noticed and backed away.

"No you can't Sarah" The Doctor didn't yell but Sarah still felt the anger and demand in his tone.

"Yes I can. I'm adult perfectly capable of deciding these things for myself" Sarah continued yelling

"Sarah I am your father and you will do as you are told" The Doctor demanded causing gasps from everyone apart from Clara at this new bit of information. The Doctor had a daughter.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something but Clara put her hand on his arm and shook her head and pointed towards The Sofas. Everyone apart from The Doctor and Sarah sat down and started asked Clara questions as the two continued arguing.

"Oh so now your my father! earlier it was no just The Doctor" Sarah was practically screaming now

"Yes because its safer that way but Im still your father and you are just acting like a spoilt little brat" The Doctor started to shout now

"Well I wouldn't know what that is thanks to you abanding me now would I" Sarah accused she didn't mean it but she was angry and hurt so it just came out

"I didn't even know about you" The Doctor retored sounding hurt

"Bollox you're The Doctor you always know. Thanks to you I liturally had to have my heart ripped out and suffer years of abuse because you couldn't be bothered to come back" Angry tears were now forming in Sarah's eyes and all she could see was The Doctors eyebrows twisted in anger and hurt.

Jack whispers to Clara "Should we stop this?" 

"Nah they need this trust me" She answered 

"You think that you can just drop this huge boomb shell on me and then up and leave like nothings happened just like you did to mum and look how that turned out" Sarah screamed at The Doctor 

There was a scream if shock and panic from Clara "Doctor your eyebrows" She gasped.

His eyebrows were on fire. The woman with the doctors coat who Clara now knew as Martha ran forward holding her bottle of water throwing it in The Doctors face leaving him soaked and furious but thankfully flame free. His eyebrows tho were now nearly completely gone.

"I'll need to take a look at the burn to make sure its ok. Med bay's this way" Martha instructed walking towards the glass room in the left corner

"Martha I'm over two thousand years old I don't need someone to check my boo boo's" The Doctor snapped rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Clara

"two thousand? waoh. You were nine hundred and five the last time I saw ya" said Jack

"I've been busy" 

"So I can see. Dad" Mickey teased 

"In my timeline Sarah happened over a hundred years before I met you lot" The Doctor said smuggly he loved correcting people and being right.

"Looking good for you age then. Miss Smith" Jack flirted earning a "Stop it" from The Doctor

"I'm 18" Sarah laughed 

"Time travel never makes sense" The Doctor shrugged 

"How did your eyebrows even catch fire tho?" Gwen asked in a strong welsh accent.

"No, That is not the question" The Doctor's scottish accent coming out stronger

"What is the question then?" Clara asked knowing this routine all too well.

"The question is. What were you thinking about when you set them on fire" The Doctor pointed at Sarah. 

"Me? I. Amm. Nothing. How could I have set them on fire?" Sarah spluttered

"Your sonic" The Doctor explained. 

Sarah looked confussed for a second then remembered feeling the brush of the telepathic conection of her sonic as she focused on The Doctors eyebrows with all her anger boiling over as she shouted. Sarah was just about to appologise when she was interupted by beeping coming from a machine near by.

"Jack you might want to take a look at this" Gwen said alarmed not even looking up from the computer screen infront of her.

They stepped out of The TARDIS into a dark cavern that was impossibly high concidering Sarah could feel they were under ground. It was dimly lit enough so you could see but dark enough t give off a freaky kind of feeling. It reminded Sarah of The Teller ship with all the scaffolding grilled flooring and railings on three different levels but all open planned. In one corner of each level was a glass walled room. They were one floor up and A huge T was spray painted on the far wall opposite.

The ground level below them had tables and shelving over to the sides full of differen't objects and weapons most of them looked alien. Right in the middle was a cluster of 4 desks with computers and monitors and alsorts different gadgets. 

Over on the middle of the left wall sat four people on two worn looking sofas eating two large pizzas that sat on a low table between them. Their laughter floated up to the three strangers. There were two men one with longish dark hair definded cheek bones and a mischivious smile, He wore a blue shirt with suspenders and plain black trousers beside him sat a friendly looking woman with short dark hair that hung round her face. The other man was dark skined and had a buzz cut he sat next to a dark skinned woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a white medical coat. 

The Doctor was leaning against the railing staring down at the group of people sat on the sofas with Sarah and Clara stood behind him. The companions anger and hurt dissolved as they took in the sight. 

The laughter from the group below stopped abruptly pulling Sarah and Clara from their daze. The distinced noise of four guns being loaded and primed echoed round the huge space. Clara and Sarah exchanged worried looks but The Doctor didn't seem bothered.

"Put those down you'll hurt someone" The Doctor scolled, flipping back the open part of his jacket to reveal a flash of red and heading down a set of stairs to his right. Clara and Sarah went after him incase he did something stupid.

"Doctor?" The man wearing the suspenders asked in a strong american accent. He looked and sounded extreamly confussed.

"Who else could break into your base without you knowing Captain" The Doctor teased. 

The group lowered their guns and The Captain rushed over to hug The Doctor who instantly froze with a look of terror on his face.

"Yea he doesn't do hugging unless you're her of course" Sarah laughed pointing at Clara. 

The Captains eyes locked with Sarah as he stepped away from The Doctor a huge flirty smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He intoduced himself holding a hand out for Sarah to take and when she did he kissed the back of her hand softly 

"Sarah Smith" Sarah smiled back

"No. Jack. Don't" The Doctor warned pointing a threatening finger at him 

"I'm only saying hello" Jack defended over his shoulder not dropping Sarah's hand.

"Not to her you're not. She's out of bounds" The Doctor snarled

"Excuse me? I am here you know and you don't get to decide who I can and can't say hi too" Sarah snapped at The Doctor anger bubbling up inside her threatening to boil over. 

"I can when hes just trying to get into your pants" The Doctor snapped back earning a defensive "hey" from Jack

"So what if he is. Maybe I want him too. I can make that decision for myself" Sarah was starting to yell now 

The rest of the group including Clara were staring at the two of them arguing with open mouths. Jack had let go of Sarah's hand not that she had noticed and backed away.

"No you can't Sarah" The Doctor didn't yell but Sarah still felt the anger and demand in his tone.

"Yes I can. I'm adult perfectly capable of deciding these things for myself" Sarah continued yelling

"Sarah I am your father and you will do as you are told" The Doctor demanded causing gasps from everyone apart from Clara at this new bit of information. The Doctor had a daughter.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something but Clara put her hand on his arm and shook her head and pointed towards The Sofas. Everyone apart from The Doctor and Sarah sat down and started asked Clara questions as the two continued arguing.

"Oh so now your my father! earlier it was no just The Doctor" Sarah was practically screaming now

"Yes because its safer that way but Im still your father and you are just acting like a spoilt little brat" The Doctor started to shout now

"Well I wouldn't know what that is thanks to you abanding me now would I" Sarah accused she didn't mean it but she was angry and hurt so it just came out

"I didn't even know about you" The Doctor retored sounding hurt

"Bollox you're The Doctor you always know. Thanks to you I liturally had to have my heart ripped out and suffer years of abuse because you couldn't be bothered to come back" Angry tears were now forming in Sarah's eyes and all she could see was The Doctors eyebrows twisted in anger and hurt.

Jack whispers to Clara "Should we stop this?" 

"Nah they need this trust me" She answered 

"You think that you can just drop this huge boomb shell on me and then up and leave like nothings happened just like you did to mum and look how that turned out" Sarah screamed at The Doctor 

There was a scream if shock and panic from Clara "Doctor your eyebrows" She gasped.

His eyebrows were on fire. The woman with the doctors coat who Clara now knew as Martha ran forward holding her bottle of water throwing it in The Doctors face leaving him soaked and furious but thankfully flame free. His eyebrows tho were now nearly completely gone.

"I'll need to take a look at the burn to make sure its ok. Med bay's this way" Martha instructed walking towards the glass room in the left corner

"Martha I'm over two thousand years old I don't need someone to check my boo boo's" The Doctor snapped rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Clara

"two thousand? waoh. You were nine hundred and five the last time I saw ya" said Jack

"I've been busy" 

"So I can see. Dad" Mickey teased 

"In my timeline Sarah happened over a hundred years before I met you lot" The Doctor said smuggly he loved correcting people and being right.

"Looking good for you age then. Miss Smith" Jack flirted earning a "Stop it" from The Doctor

"I'm 18" Sarah laughed 

"Time travel never makes sense" The Doctor shrugged 

"How did your eyebrows even catch fire tho?" Gwen asked in a strong welsh accent.

"No, That is not the question" The Doctor's scottish accent coming out stronger

"What is the question then?" Clara asked knowing this routine all too well.

"The question is. What were you thinking about when you set them on fire" The Doctor pointed at Sarah. 

"Me? I. Amm. Nothing. How could I have set them on fire?" Sarah spluttered

"Your sonic" The Doctor explained. 

Sarah looked confussed for a second then remembered feeling the brush of the telepathic conection of her sonic as she focused on The Doctors eyebrows with all her anger boiling over as she shouted. Sarah was just about to appologise when she was interupted by beeping coming from a machine near by.

"Jack you might want to take a look at this" Gwen said alarmed not even looking up from the computer screen infront of her.

They stepped out of The TARDIS into a dark cavern that was impossibly high concidering Sarah could feel they were under ground. It was dimly lit enough so you could see but dark enough t give off a freaky kind of feeling. It reminded Sarah of The Teller ship with all the scaffolding grilled flooring and railings on three different levels but all open planned. In one corner of each level was a glass walled room. They were one floor up and A huge T was spray painted on the far wall opposite.

The ground level below them had tables and shelving over to the sides full of differen't objects and weapons most of them looked alien. Right in the middle was a cluster of 4 desks with computers and monitors and alsorts different gadgets. 

Over on the middle of the left wall sat four people on two worn looking sofas eating two large pizzas that sat on a low table between them. Their laughter floated up to the three strangers. There were two men one with longish dark hair definded cheek bones and a mischivious smile, He wore a blue shirt with suspenders and plain black trousers beside him sat a friendly looking woman with short dark hair that hung round her face. The other man was dark skined and had a buzz cut he sat next to a dark skinned woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a white medical coat. 

The Doctor was leaning against the railing staring down at the group of people sat on the sofas with Sarah and Clara stood behind him. The companions anger and hurt dissolved as they took in the sight. 

The laughter from the group below stopped abruptly pulling Sarah and Clara from their daze. The distinced noise of four guns being loaded and primed echoed round the huge space. Clara and Sarah exchanged worried looks but The Doctor didn't seem bothered.

"Put those down you'll hurt someone" The Doctor scolled, flipping back the open part of his jacket to reveal a flash of red and heading down a set of stairs to his right. Clara and Sarah went after him incase he did something stupid.

"Doctor?" The man wearing the suspenders asked in a strong american accent. He looked and sounded extreamly confussed.

"Who else could break into your base without you knowing Captain" The Doctor teased. 

The group lowered their guns and The Captain rushed over to hug The Doctor who instantly froze with a look of terror on his face.

"Yea he doesn't do hugging unless you're her of course" Sarah laughed pointing at Clara. 

The Captains eyes locked with Sarah as he stepped away from The Doctor a huge flirty smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He intoduced himself holding a hand out for Sarah to take and when she did he kissed the back of her hand softly 

"Sarah Smith" Sarah smiled back

"No. Jack. Don't" The Doctor warned pointing a threatening finger at him 

"I'm only saying hello" Jack defended over his shoulder not dropping Sarah's hand.

"Not to her you're not. She's out of bounds" The Doctor snarled

"Excuse me? I am here you know and you don't get to decide who I can and can't say hi too" Sarah snapped at The Doctor anger bubbling up inside her threatening to boil over. 

"I can when hes just trying to get into your pants" The Doctor snapped back earning a defensive "hey" from Jack

"So what if he is. Maybe I want him too. I can make that decision for myself" Sarah was starting to yell now 

The rest of the group including Clara were staring at the two of them arguing with open mouths. Jack had let go of Sarah's hand not that she had noticed and backed away.

"No you can't Sarah" The Doctor didn't yell but Sarah still felt the anger and demand in his tone.

"Yes I can. I'm adult perfectly capable of deciding these things for myself" Sarah continued yelling

"Sarah I am your father and you will do as you are told" The Doctor demanded causing gasps from everyone apart from Clara at this new bit of information. The Doctor had a daughter.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something but Clara put her hand on his arm and shook her head and pointed towards The Sofas. Everyone apart from The Doctor and Sarah sat down and started asked Clara questions as the two continued arguing.

"Oh so now your my father! earlier it was no just The Doctor" Sarah was practically screaming now

"Yes because its safer that way but Im still your father and you are just acting like a spoilt little brat" The Doctor started to shout now

"Well I wouldn't know what that is thanks to you abanding me now would I" Sarah accused she didn't mean it but she was angry and hurt so it just came out

"I didn't even know about you" The Doctor retored sounding hurt

"Bollox you're The Doctor you always know. Thanks to you I liturally had to have my heart ripped out and suffer years of abuse because you couldn't be bothered to come back" Angry tears were now forming in Sarah's eyes and all she could see was The Doctors eyebrows twisted in anger and hurt.

Jack whispers to Clara "Should we stop this?" 

"Nah they need this trust me" She answered 

"You think that you can just drop this huge boomb shell on me and then up and leave like nothings happened just like you did to mum and look how that turned out" Sarah screamed at The Doctor 

There was a scream if shock and panic from Clara "Doctor your eyebrows" She gasped.

His eyebrows were on fire. The woman with the doctors coat who Clara now knew as Martha ran forward holding her bottle of water throwing it in The Doctors face leaving him soaked and furious but thankfully flame free. His eyebrows tho were now nearly completely gone.

"I'll need to take a look at the burn to make sure its ok. Med bay's this way" Martha instructed walking towards the glass room in the left corner

"Martha I'm over two thousand years old I don't need someone to check my boo boo's" The Doctor snapped rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Clara

"two thousand? waoh. You were nine hundred and five the last time I saw ya" said Jack

"I've been busy" 

"So I can see. Dad" Mickey teased 

"In my timeline Sarah happened over a hundred years before I met you lot" The Doctor said smuggly he loved correcting people and being right.

"Looking good for you age then. Miss Smith" Jack flirted earning a "Stop it" from The Doctor

"I'm 18" Sarah laughed 

"Time travel never makes sense" The Doctor shrugged 

"How did your eyebrows even catch fire tho?" Gwen asked in a strong welsh accent.

"No, That is not the question" The Doctor's scottish accent coming out stronger

"What is the question then?" Clara asked knowing this routine all too well.

"The question is. What were you thinking about when you set them on fire" The Doctor pointed at Sarah. 

"Me? I. Amm. Nothing. How could I have set them on fire?" Sarah spluttered

"Your sonic" The Doctor explained. 

Sarah looked confussed for a second then remembered feeling the brush of the telepathic conection of her sonic as she focused on The Doctors eyebrows with all her anger boiling over as she shouted. Sarah was just about to appologise when she was interupted by beeping coming from a machine near by.

"Jack you might want to take a look at this" Gwen said alarmed not even looking up from the computer screen infront of her.

They stepped out of The TARDIS into a dark cavern that was impossibly high concidering Sarah could feel they were under ground. It was dimly lit enough so you could see but dark enough t give off a freaky kind of feeling. It reminded Sarah of The Teller ship with all the scaffolding grilled flooring and railings on three different levels but all open planned. In one corner of each level was a glass walled room. They were one floor up and A huge T was spray painted on the far wall opposite.

The ground level below them had tables and shelving over to the sides full of differen't objects and weapons most of them looked alien. Right in the middle was a cluster of 4 desks with computers and monitors and alsorts different gadgets. 

Over on the middle of the left wall sat four people on two worn looking sofas eating two large pizzas that sat on a low table between them. Their laughter floated up to the three strangers. There were two men one with longish dark hair definded cheek bones and a mischivious smile, He wore a blue shirt with suspenders and plain black trousers beside him sat a friendly looking woman with short dark hair that hung round her face. The other man was dark skined and had a buzz cut he sat next to a dark skinned woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a white medical coat. 

The Doctor was leaning against the railing staring down at the group of people sat on the sofas with Sarah and Clara stood behind him. The companions anger and hurt dissolved as they took in the sight. 

The laughter from the group below stopped abruptly pulling Sarah and Clara from their daze. The distinced noise of four guns being loaded and primed echoed round the huge space. Clara and Sarah exchanged worried looks but The Doctor didn't seem bothered.

"Put those down you'll hurt someone" The Doctor scolled, flipping back the open part of his jacket to reveal a flash of red and heading down a set of stairs to his right. Clara and Sarah went after him incase he did something stupid.

"Doctor?" The man wearing the suspenders asked in a strong american accent. He looked and sounded extreamly confussed.

"Who else could break into your base without you knowing Captain" The Doctor teased. 

The group lowered their guns and The Captain rushed over to hug The Doctor who instantly froze with a look of terror on his face.

"Yea he doesn't do hugging unless you're her of course" Sarah laughed pointing at Clara. 

The Captains eyes locked with Sarah as he stepped away from The Doctor a huge flirty smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He intoduced himself holding a hand out for Sarah to take and when she did he kissed the back of her hand softly 

"Sarah Smith" Sarah smiled back

"No. Jack. Don't" The Doctor warned pointing a threatening finger at him 

"I'm only saying hello" Jack defended over his shoulder not dropping Sarah's hand.

"Not to her you're not. She's out of bounds" The Doctor snarled

"Excuse me? I am here you know and you don't get to decide who I can and can't say hi too" Sarah snapped at The Doctor anger bubbling up inside her threatening to boil over. 

"I can when hes just trying to get into your pants" The Doctor snapped back earning a defensive "hey" from Jack

"So what if he is. Maybe I want him too. I can make that decision for myself" Sarah was starting to yell now 

The rest of the group including Clara were staring at the two of them arguing with open mouths. Jack had let go of Sarah's hand not that she had noticed and backed away.

"No you can't Sarah" The Doctor didn't yell but Sarah still felt the anger and demand in his tone.

"Yes I can. I'm adult perfectly capable of deciding these things for myself" Sarah continued yelling

"Sarah I am your father and you will do as you are told" The Doctor demanded causing gasps from everyone apart from Clara at this new bit of information. The Doctor had a daughter.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something but Clara put her hand on his arm and shook her head and pointed towards The Sofas. Everyone apart from The Doctor and Sarah sat down and started asked Clara questions as the two continued arguing.

"Oh so now your my father! earlier it was no just The Doctor" Sarah was practically screaming now

"Yes because its safer that way but Im still your father and you are just acting like a spoilt little brat" The Doctor started to shout now

"Well I wouldn't know what that is thanks to you abanding me now would I" Sarah accused she didn't mean it but she was angry and hurt so it just came out

"I didn't even know about you" The Doctor retored sounding hurt

"Bollox you're The Doctor you always know. Thanks to you I liturally had to have my heart ripped out and suffer years of abuse because you couldn't be bothered to come back" Angry tears were now forming in Sarah's eyes and all she could see was The Doctors eyebrows twisted in anger and hurt.

Jack whispers to Clara "Should we stop this?" 

"Nah they need this trust me" She answered 

"You think that you can just drop this huge boomb shell on me and then up and leave like nothings happened just like you did to mum and look how that turned out" Sarah screamed at The Doctor 

There was a scream if shock and panic from Clara "Doctor your eyebrows" She gasped.

His eyebrows were on fire. The woman with the doctors coat who Clara now knew as Martha ran forward holding her bottle of water throwing it in The Doctors face leaving him soaked and furious but thankfully flame free. His eyebrows tho were now nearly completely gone.

"I'll need to take a look at the burn to make sure its ok. Med bay's this way" Martha instructed walking towards the glass room in the left corner

"Martha I'm over two thousand years old I don't need someone to check my boo boo's" The Doctor snapped rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Clara

"two thousand? waoh. You were nine hundred and five the last time I saw ya" said Jack

"I've been busy" 

"So I can see. Dad" Mickey teased 

"In my timeline Sarah happened over a hundred years before I met you lot" The Doctor said smuggly he loved correcting people and being right.

"Looking good for you age then. Miss Smith" Jack flirted earning a "Stop it" from The Doctor

"I'm 18" Sarah laughed 

"Time travel never makes sense" The Doctor shrugged 

"How did your eyebrows even catch fire tho?" Gwen asked in a strong welsh accent.

"No, That is not the question" The Doctor's scottish accent coming out stronger

"What is the question then?" Clara asked knowing this routine all too well.

"The question is. What were you thinking about when you set them on fire" The Doctor pointed at Sarah. 

"Me? I. Amm. Nothing. How could I have set them on fire?" Sarah spluttered

"Your sonic" The Doctor explained. 

Sarah looked confussed for a second then remembered feeling the brush of the telepathic conection of her sonic as she focused on The Doctors eyebrows with all her anger boiling over as she shouted. Sarah was just about to appologise when she was interupted by beeping coming from a machine near by.

"Jack you might want to take a look at this" Gwen said alarmed not even looking up from the computer screen infront of her.

They stepped out of The TARDIS into a dark cavern that was impossibly high concidering Sarah could feel they were under ground. It was dimly lit enough so you could see but dark enough t give off a freaky kind of feeling. It reminded Sarah of The Teller ship with all the scaffolding grilled flooring and railings on three different levels but all open planned. In one corner of each level was a glass walled room. They were one floor up and A huge T was spray painted on the far wall opposite.

The ground level below them had tables and shelving over to the sides full of differen't objects and weapons most of them looked alien. Right in the middle was a cluster of 4 desks with computers and monitors and alsorts different gadgets. 

Over on the middle of the left wall sat four people on two worn looking sofas eating two large pizzas that sat on a low table between them. Their laughter floated up to the three strangers. There were two men one with longish dark hair definded cheek bones and a mischivious smile, He wore a blue shirt with suspenders and plain black trousers beside him sat a friendly looking woman with short dark hair that hung round her face. The other man was dark skined and had a buzz cut he sat next to a dark skinned woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a white medical coat. 

The Doctor was leaning against the railing staring down at the group of people sat on the sofas with Sarah and Clara stood behind him. The companions anger and hurt dissolved as they took in the sight. 

The laughter from the group below stopped abruptly pulling Sarah and Clara from their daze. The distinced noise of four guns being loaded and primed echoed round the huge space. Clara and Sarah exchanged worried looks but The Doctor didn't seem bothered.

"Put those down you'll hurt someone" The Doctor scolled, flipping back the open part of his jacket to reveal a flash of red and heading down a set of stairs to his right. Clara and Sarah went after him incase he did something stupid.

"Doctor?" The man wearing the suspenders asked in a strong american accent. He looked and sounded extreamly confussed.

"Who else could break into your base without you knowing Captain" The Doctor teased. 

The group lowered their guns and The Captain rushed over to hug The Doctor who instantly froze with a look of terror on his face.

"Yea he doesn't do hugging unless you're her of course" Sarah laughed pointing at Clara. 

The Captains eyes locked with Sarah as he stepped away from The Doctor a huge flirty smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He intoduced himself holding a hand out for Sarah to take and when she did he kissed the back of her hand softly 

"Sarah Smith" Sarah smiled back

"No. Jack. Don't" The Doctor warned pointing a threatening finger at him 

"I'm only saying hello" Jack defended over his shoulder not dropping Sarah's hand.

"Not to her you're not. She's out of bounds" The Doctor snarled

"Excuse me? I am here you know and you don't get to decide who I can and can't say hi too" Sarah snapped at The Doctor anger bubbling up inside her threatening to boil over. 

"I can when hes just trying to get into your pants" The Doctor snapped back earning a defensive "hey" from Jack

"So what if he is. Maybe I want him too. I can make that decision for myself" Sarah was starting to yell now 

The rest of the group including Clara were staring at the two of them arguing with open mouths. Jack had let go of Sarah's hand not that she had noticed and backed away.

"No you can't Sarah" The Doctor didn't yell but Sarah still felt the anger and demand in his tone.

"Yes I can. I'm adult perfectly capable of deciding these things for myself" Sarah continued yelling

"Sarah I am your father and you will do as you are told" The Doctor demanded causing gasps from everyone apart from Clara at this new bit of information. The Doctor had a daughter.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something but Clara put her hand on his arm and shook her head and pointed towards The Sofas. Everyone apart from The Doctor and Sarah sat down and started asked Clara questions as the two continued arguing.

"Oh so now your my father! earlier it was no just The Doctor" Sarah was practically screaming now

"Yes because its safer that way but Im still your father and you are just acting like a spoilt little brat" The Doctor started to shout now

"Well I wouldn't know what that is thanks to you abanding me now would I" Sarah accused she didn't mean it but she was angry and hurt so it just came out

"I didn't even know about you" The Doctor retored sounding hurt

"Bollox you're The Doctor you always know. Thanks to you I liturally had to have my heart ripped out and suffer years of abuse because you couldn't be bothered to come back" Angry tears were now forming in Sarah's eyes and all she could see was The Doctors eyebrows twisted in anger and hurt.

Jack whispers to Clara "Should we stop this?" 

"Nah they need this trust me" She answered 

"You think that you can just drop this huge boomb shell on me and then up and leave like nothings happened just like you did to mum and look how that turned out" Sarah screamed at The Doctor 

There was a scream if shock and panic from Clara "Doctor your eyebrows" She gasped.

His eyebrows were on fire. The woman with the doctors coat who Clara now knew as Martha ran forward holding her bottle of water throwing it in The Doctors face leaving him soaked and furious but thankfully flame free. His eyebrows tho were now nearly completely gone.

"I'll need to take a look at the burn to make sure its ok. Med bay's this way" Martha instructed walking towards the glass room in the left corner

"Martha I'm over two thousand years old I don't need someone to check my boo boo's" The Doctor snapped rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Clara

"two thousand? waoh. You were nine hundred and five the last time I saw ya" said Jack

"I've been busy" 

"So I can see. Dad" Mickey teased 

"In my timeline Sarah happened over a hundred years before I met you lot" The Doctor said smuggly he loved correcting people and being right.

"Looking good for you age then. Miss Smith" Jack flirted earning a "Stop it" from The Doctor

"I'm 18" Sarah laughed 

"Time travel never makes sense" The Doctor shrugged 

"How did your eyebrows even catch fire tho?" Gwen asked in a strong welsh accent.

"No, That is not the question" The Doctor's scottish accent coming out stronger

"What is the question then?" Clara asked knowing this routine all too well.

"The question is. What were you thinking about when you set them on fire" The Doctor pointed at Sarah. 

"Me? I. Amm. Nothing. How could I have set them on fire?" Sarah spluttered

"Your sonic" The Doctor explained. 

Sarah looked confussed for a second then remembered feeling the brush of the telepathic conection of her sonic as she focused on The Doctors eyebrows with all her anger boiling over as she shouted. Sarah was just about to appologise when she was interupted by beeping coming from a machine near by.

"Jack you might want to take a look at this" Gwen said alarmed not even looking up from the computer screen infront of her.

They stepped out of The TARDIS into a dark cavern that was impossibly high concidering Sarah could feel they were under ground. It was dimly lit enough so you could see but dark enough t give off a freaky kind of feeling. It reminded Sarah of The Teller ship with all the scaffolding grilled flooring and railings on three different levels but all open planned. In one corner of each level was a glass walled room. They were one floor up and A huge T was spray painted on the far wall opposite.

The ground level below them had tables and shelving over to the sides full of differen't objects and weapons most of them looked alien. Right in the middle was a cluster of 4 desks with computers and monitors and alsorts different gadgets. 

Over on the middle of the left wall sat four people on two worn looking sofas eating two large pizzas that sat on a low table between them. Their laughter floated up to the three strangers. There were two men one with longish dark hair definded cheek bones and a mischivious smile, He wore a blue shirt with suspenders and plain black trousers beside him sat a friendly looking woman with short dark hair that hung round her face. The other man was dark skined and had a buzz cut he sat next to a dark skinned woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a white medical coat. 

The Doctor was leaning against the railing staring down at the group of people sat on the sofas with Sarah and Clara stood behind him. The companions anger and hurt dissolved as they took in the sight. 

The laughter from the group below stopped abruptly pulling Sarah and Clara from their daze. The distinced noise of four guns being loaded and primed echoed round the huge space. Clara and Sarah exchanged worried looks but The Doctor didn't seem bothered.

"Put those down you'll hurt someone" The Doctor scolled, flipping back the open part of his jacket to reveal a flash of red and heading down a set of stairs to his right. Clara and Sarah went after him incase he did something stupid.

"Doctor?" The man wearing the suspenders asked in a strong american accent. He looked and sounded extreamly confussed.

"Who else could break into your base without you knowing Captain" The Doctor teased. 

The group lowered their guns and The Captain rushed over to hug The Doctor who instantly froze with a look of terror on his face.

"Yea he doesn't do hugging unless you're her of course" Sarah laughed pointing at Clara. 

The Captains eyes locked with Sarah as he stepped away from The Doctor a huge flirty smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He intoduced himself holding a hand out for Sarah to take and when she did he kissed the back of her hand softly 

"Sarah Smith" Sarah smiled back

"No. Jack. Don't" The Doctor warned pointing a threatening finger at him 

"I'm only saying hello" Jack defended over his shoulder not dropping Sarah's hand.

"Not to her you're not. She's out of bounds" The Doctor snarled

"Excuse me? I am here you know and you don't get to decide who I can and can't say hi too" Sarah snapped at The Doctor anger bubbling up inside her threatening to boil over. 

"I can when hes just trying to get into your pants" The Doctor snapped back earning a defensive "hey" from Jack

"So what if he is. Maybe I want him too. I can make that decision for myself" Sarah was starting to yell now 

The rest of the group including Clara were staring at the two of them arguing with open mouths. Jack had let go of Sarah's hand not that she had noticed and backed away.

"No you can't Sarah" The Doctor didn't yell but Sarah still felt the anger and demand in his tone.

"Yes I can. I'm adult perfectly capable of deciding these things for myself" Sarah continued yelling

"Sarah I am your father and you will do as you are told" The Doctor demanded causing gasps from everyone apart from Clara at this new bit of information. The Doctor had a daughter.

Jack had opened his mouth to say something but Clara put her hand on his arm and shook her head and pointed towards The Sofas. Everyone apart from The Doctor and Sarah sat down and started asked Clara questions as the two continued arguing.

"Oh so now your my father! earlier it was no just The Doctor" Sarah was practically screaming now

"Yes because its safer that way but Im still your father and you are just acting like a spoilt little brat" The Doctor started to shout now

"Well I wouldn't know what that is thanks to you abanding me now would I" Sarah accused she didn't mean it but she was angry and hurt so it just came out

"I didn't even know about you" The Doctor retored sounding hurt

"Bollox you're The Doctor you always know. Thanks to you I liturally had to have my heart ripped out and suffer years of abuse because you couldn't be bothered to come back" Angry tears were now forming in Sarah's eyes and all she could see was The Doctors eyebrows twisted in anger and hurt.

Jack whispers to Clara "Should we stop this?" 

"Nah they need this trust me" She answered 

"You think that you can just drop this huge boomb shell on me and then up and leave like nothings happened just like you did to mum and look how that turned out" Sarah screamed at The Doctor 

There was a scream if shock and panic from Clara "Doctor your eyebrows" She gasped.

His eyebrows were on fire. The woman with the doctors coat who Clara now knew as Martha ran forward holding her bottle of water throwing it in The Doctors face leaving him soaked and furious but thankfully flame free. His eyebrows tho were now nearly completely gone.

"I'll need to take a look at the burn to make sure its ok. Med bay's this way" Martha instructed walking towards the glass room in the left corner

"Martha I'm over two thousand years old I don't need someone to check my boo boo's" The Doctor snapped rolling his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Clara

"two thousand? waoh. You were nine hundred and five the last time I saw ya" said Jack

"I've been busy" 

"So I can see. Dad" Mickey teased 

"In my timeline Sarah happened over a hundred years before I met you lot" The Doctor said smuggly he loved correcting people and being right.

"Looking good for you age then. Miss Smith" Jack flirted earning a "Stop it" from The Doctor

"I'm 18" Sarah laughed 

"Time travel never makes sense" The Doctor shrugged 

"How did your eyebrows even catch fire tho?" Gwen asked in a strong welsh accent.

"No, That is not the question" The Doctor's scottish accent coming out stronger

"What is the question then?" Clara asked knowing this routine all too well.

"The question is. What were you thinking about when you set them on fire" The Doctor pointed at Sarah. 

"Me? I. Amm. Nothing. How could I have set them on fire?" Sarah spluttered

"Your sonic" The Doctor explained. 

Sarah looked confussed for a second then remembered feeling the brush of the telepathic conection of her sonic as she focused on The Doctors eyebrows with all her anger boiling over as she shouted. Sarah was just about to appologise when she was interupted by beeping coming from a machine near by.

"Jack you might want to take a look at this" Gwen said alarmed not even looking up from the computer screen infront of her.


	22. Virus

a short chapter for now next few are probably going to be short kinda stuck with writting this bit even tho i know exactly what i want to do with it 

The Virus 

Minutes later The Doctor, his companions and Torchwood were stood on the roof of an apartment building. The TARDIS tucked safely away in the corner. Right in the middle of the almost empty roof top laid a body. At first glance the body looked human but the skin was slightly orange and his hair was made from grass. 

The group crowded around the body in a circle. Mickey took out a gadget that looked like a bulky mobile phone and scanned the body.

"Deff what caused the rift spike. rift energy is all over him" Mickey confirmed.

The Doctor knew one quick scan of his sonic and he'd know everything they needed to know about the body but he wanted to watch Torchwood in action. 

Martha bent down to examine the body.  
moving bits of clothing to check his neck wrists and stomach. Lifting his eye lids, Checking inside of his mouth and touching behind his head. 

"Well he's dead. Why I'm not sure. There's Pink dots on the whites of his eyes. His tounge black and he has a black rash but I've never seen this species so that could be normal" Martha explained with a frustrated sigh.

"Wait did you say black rash?" asked The Doctor 

"Yea see" Martha lifted the mans top to reveal a black pinprick rash all over his stomach. 

"Sarah get back now and cover your mouth" The Doctor shouted in alarm pulling the lapel of his jacket over his mouth. 

"Why? What's going on?" Sarah asked both scared and confused but doing as she was told. 

"If we are lucky, Nothing" 

"And if we're not?" Sarah's eyes were wide

"Your looking at it" The Doctor nodded towards the body on the ground before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scaning the body. "As I thought Veritisorlyam disease. Only effects dual hearted species so the rest of you are OK" 

"And what's that when its at home?" Clara asked

"I'm sorry Sarah I really am but its air born and fatal" The Doctor apologised with sorrow in his voice. He'd only just found his daughter and now he was going to loose her because of a stupid virus.

"How long?" Sarah asked calmly

"3 maybe 4 days" The Doctor shrugged

"Best get started then" Clara announced with a single clap of her hands

"On What?" 

"Well every virus must have a cure, lets find it" Clara challenged

"Do you not think people have been trying for years too find one? Its not possible" said The Doctor

"Ah but those people didn't have what we have" Clara sounded excited

"What?" The Doctor asked

"You" Clara stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The Doctor grinned "Clara Oswald I really need to start paying you"

"Nah that takes the fun out of it" laughed Clara

"You lot get the body to the med bay. We've work to do" The Doctor instructed smiling. 

an hour or so later the Doctor Martha and Sarah were all in the Torchwood med bay which had been turned into a mini lab with all sorts of science equipment some not even from this time or planet. The Doctor was sat hunched over a microscope staring at some blood samples that Martha had taken from the body, he was muttering to himself and scribbling down notes in Gallifreyan as he tried to understand the virus. Martha was completing the postmortem on the body and Sarah was researching the virus and thanks to the TARDIS enhancing it she was able to look at websites from other planets and times. 

Sarah discovered she was very good at hacking computers now and easily hacked into alot of top secret systems including U.N.I.T. which not surprisingly was child's play to hack but nothing she found anywhere helped them to find a cure, she had started to think that maybe the Doctor was right and there was no way to cure them. Their was two strains of the virus one that disabled regeneration and one that didn't but it also wasn't destroyed during the regeneration process, she didn't know which was worse. 

After researching for another half an hour or so Sarah had started to feel unwell, she felt dizzy and a little sick deciding that maybe a glass of water and a break away from the screen might help, she got up to go find the kitchen. 

"I'm just going to get a glass of water anyone else want anything?" Sarah asked receiving a grunt from the Doctor she took to be a no and a "No Thank you" from Martha. 

Sarah had almost made it to the door of the med bay when she collapsed. Hitting her head of the metal bench beside her and knocking a vial of orange slimey stuff onto the floor.

"Sarah. Sarah can you hear me?" Martha shouted crouching down by Sarah's side.

Sarah's vision became blurry and unfocused and Martha's voice sounded muffled like she was under water. She managed to give a small groan before being engulfed in the darkness.   


	23. Discovery

Discovery

Sarah was laying in a hospital bed next door to the medical bay laboratory she had been hooked up to different machines two of which where trying to keep track of her heart rate but it was weak and her left heart was dangerously slow about half its usual speed. Her temperature was extremely high for a human never mind a Timelord and nothing The Doctor or Martha did would get it down. Her skin was as pale and white as the light bedsheets placed over her as she slept but she wasn't peaceful her high temperature was giving her vivid dreams that made her mumble and move her head around violently in distress. 

On more than one occasional The Doctor had heard her mumble about Stephan and beg him to stop hurting her. It was during these moments the Doctor struggled to remain calm, every time he was reminded of his daughters past he felt rage building up inside him and wanted nothing more than to go back and stop it from ever happening but he knew he couldn't it would create to much of a paradox. Instead he just had to mop her brow with a damp cloth to try and combat her temperature and fantasise about punching the guy in the face another thing he knew he could never do but still it helped the anger slightly. 

They had been working on trying to find the cure for a day and a half now and were getting no were, the fact that they now had a sick Sarah to deal with at the same time didn't help, strangely though she wasn't showing any of the symptoms of the virus apart from the temperature which confused and fascinated the Doctor. He was studying Sarah's latest test results when he noticed something really unexpected. 

"Clara pass me Sarah's blood results from yesterday" The Doctor asked gruffly 

"You could try saying please" Clara moaned getting fed up of being his run around for the past day and a half. 

"Fine, please, now give me" He snapped holding his hand out impatiently. 

Clara handed him the folder with much more force than necessary but the Doctor never said anything just tore the folder open and to a human seemingly skimmed through them but for a Timelord he was taking in every letter of the page. He couldn't believe what he saw, it was completely and utterly impossible. There was no way the results were right, they couldn't be but he checked and double checked both sets of results before he allowed himself to believe it. 

"Doctor what is it? What's wrong?" Clara asked sensing his agitation.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong" The Doctor answered looking up at Clara with a large smile "Where's Martha?" He asked 

"getting some sleep its 3am Doctor" Clara answered sounding slightly concerned that he didn't know this. 

"It is? Why aren't you asleep then? Don't you pudding brains require a lot of sleep?" The Doctor asked slightly miffed Martha wasn't here to explain everything to.

"I didn't want you sitting on your own" Clara answered simply with a small smile that turned into a yawn. 

"I'll be fine, you should go to sleep, don't want you getting too tired now do we?" The Doctor mumbled his head back in the results

"Oh look at you being all caring, thought that was my job" Clara joked

"It is, I just don't want to be dealing with your bad mood in the morning and you look awful with black circles under your eyes" The Doctor grumbled waving a head absent-mindedly at Clara. 

"Thanks for that" Clara said her voice tripping with sarcasm and rolling her eyes 

"Your welcome, Now got to bed" The Doctor dismissed her not even noticing the sarcasm. 

A few hours later Martha arrived back at the laboratory/ medical bay looking only slightly less tired than the day before, The Doctor was just about to comment on it when she spoke first.

"Clara said you found something out last night?" Martha asked setting a coffee cup down beside him. "Yes there's 7 sugars in it" she added dismissively when he sniffed the coffee before taking a tentative sip. 

"Sarah's blood results. the infection levels are dropping" The Doctor answered her, pointing to the folder.

"What?! how?" Martha demands snatching the folder of the desk and flicking through it. 

"She's clever, the virus only effects dual hearted species so her body's shutting down one of her hearts to trick the virus" The Doctor explained taking a larger mouthful of coffee.

"Would that work? would it get rid of it?" Martha asked looking up from the folder

"No idea probably not, the virus will still be her system but it just won't attack" The Doctor said standing up and walking over to his chalk board full of gallifreyan text. 

He looked over his work from the previous night and added a few more symbols here and there before running his chalk covered hands through his grey curls in frustration. Martha had returned to Sarah's room to check on her. The Doctor paced around the room trying to kick start his brain into thinking. He discovered yesterday that they were dealing with the strain that disabled regeneration but he hadn't told Martha that yet. The Doctor was too busy frantically scribbling what really was just a load of nonsense on the board to make it look like he was making progress that he didn't notice the door between the laboratory and the medical bay open. 

"Dad" Sarah's voice called out from the door way. 

a/n I've no idea if my science makes any sense in this I failed GCSE science lol


	24. Cure

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx

 

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx

 

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx

 

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx

 

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx

 

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx

 

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx

 

Cure

The Doctor ran towards Sarah and scooped her up in a hug, making Sarah shout out in surprise. 

"Thought you weren't a hugging person?" Sarah laughed once he had put her down. 

"Only for you and Clara" The Doctor answered with a smile "Don't scare me like that again" He scolded putting his hand to her cheek.

"Doctor you said your self this isn't going to get rid of the virus just keep it at bay for a while, she wont survive for too long with only one heart" Martha reminded him coming back into the room. 

"Well then we best get working" The Doctor snapped slipping back into his darker grumpier persona. 

The worked tirelessly for the next few hours bouncing ideas around and examining different blood samples. The Doctor had started to get sick, he had vomited a few times and was feeling warm and shaky but he was being stubborn and refusing to take a break. Martha was examining the body from the roof top again. Sarah was stood at the blackboard trying to make sense of the Gallifeyan writing on it, The TARDIS was helping her to understand it but it was still hard to make sense of mainly cause the Doctors handwriting was so messy. The Doctor was switching between looking at the virus sample he had created and vomiting in the bucket beside him when Clara came into the room.

"Oh my stars! Doctor are you OK?" She asked concerned running over to him and rubbing his back.

"Of course I'm not OK Clara I'm dying" He grumbled 

"Here Dad catch" Sarah shouted throwing a bottle of water at him that he caught and took a large mouthful off

"Dad?" Clara asked shocked looking up at Sarah   
"Well he is isn't he?" Sarah shrugged returning her attention to the blackboard 

After that the Doctor quickly got worse and had to be taken into the other room with the bed. His skin was covered in the same rash as the body, his temperature was high and he had started having fits. The Doctor was out of action now it was down to the companions to save him. Clara was left taking care of the Doctor while Sarah and Martha got back to work. 

"Ah this is hopeless!" Sarah screamed frustrated "If Timelord's couldn't find a cure how the heck are we meant too! with Dad we stood a chance but not now" 

"If we don't the Doctor is going to die and who knows what would happen to the rest of the universe if the Doctors not around to protect it" Martha reminded Sarah. 

"His writing hasn't helped at all its just some nonsense about a fairytale from Gallifrey about how there was 2 warriors and a peasant who wanted a piece of land, they decided to battle to see who would win it, the two warriors were equal in strength speed everything and the peasant was weak and frail from not having had any food or water for weeks, they all battled together. The two warriors were too busy trying to prove they were better than the other that the completely forgot the peasant was there and just attacked each other, they were so equally matched that they battled long and hard before eventually they ended up killing each other, leaving the peasant stood in the shadows completely unharmed and the new owner of the land" Sarah rambled rubbing her forehead trying to think of how to help. 

"Interesting story" Came Jack's voice from the door way that leads to the rest of the hub. 

"Not helpful though" Sarah sighed 

"This might help. I brought Pizza" Jack smiled revealing two large Pizza boxes from behind his back 

"Ah Jack I could kiss you I'm starving" Martha joked taking one of the boxes of him and opening it 

"Don't let mickey hear you saying that, he'll get jealous" Jack flirted wriggling his eyebrows "You can kiss me all you want" Jack said suggestively to Sarah handing her a slice of pizza.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that" Sarah blushed taking a bite of the pizza, chicken tikka with red onion her favourite. 

"Hey! Oswin Pizza" Jack shouted into Clara who appeared in the room a few seconds later

"For the last time Jack it's Clara that technically wasn't me" Clara snapped annoyed but took the slice Jack held out for her. 

"Was still a great night though" Jack laughed and Clara blushed madly.

Although it technically wasn't her it bothered Clara that Jack had seen her naked and kept mentioning it even after she had explained the whole echo thing. The sat and chatted and ate their pizza for the next half an hour or so Clara leaving every so often to check on the Doctor. Jack kept flirting and making innuendos at Sarah who flirted back abit but spent most of it blushing, she'd never had anyone flirt with her before. 

"Any closer to a cure?" Jack asked once they'd finished all the pizza

"Nope the doctor's notes are apparently no use either" Martha answered indicating to the blackboard. 

Suddenly Sarah stood up and rushed over to the blackboard, there was a word she hadn't noticed before in the corner cure?

"That's it! how did I not notice it before! I'm such an idiot!" Sarah exclaimed hitting herself on the forehead 

"What's it? what didn't you notice?" Clara asked confused and slightly taken back by how much Sarah reminded her of the bow tie Doctor when she done that. 

"The fairy tale! two warriors equally matched end up distorting each other. If we inject the other strain into him the two strains of the same virus should end up destroying each other" Sarah explained excitedly 

'Should?" Jack asked 

"Yea that or kill us quicker" Sarah shrugged 

"Us?' it was Martha's turn to asked

"You're right I can't survive with one heart for long now I'm already starting to feel weak, So you're going to have to restart my heart then inject me with it, Dad made some of the virus earlier to study so we can use that" 

a/n I know my science is so completely wrong here but its fiction so hopefully I can get away with it and sorry its such an awful chapter having serious writters block with this part. anyway let meknow what you think please xxx


	25. Pain

Pain  
The Doctor, Jack, Martha, Sarah and Clara were all in the TARDIS medical bay. The Doctor and Sarah laying on separate hospital beds, The Doctor was asleep after a pretty bad seizure but Sarah was awake and terrified. Even the TARDIS seemed to be radiating worry for her thief and daughter, making everyone else even more on edge than before. No one was sure this was going to work but they couldn't think of any other option.

"Ok Sarah I'm going to thump you on your back to start your heart and then Martha is going to inject you both with the virus" Jack stated pointlessly Sarah knew the plan, it was her plan after all.

"And then you all have to get out of here just in case it mutates and you get infected, Make sure the entire hub is decontaminated and the body is destroyed" Sarah reminded them.

"Gwen and Mickey are all ready on it" Martha answered with a reassuring smile. 

"How will we know it's worked?" Clara asked in a small voice her eyes not once leaving the Doctors face as she stoked his sweat covered head and held his hand.

"If it's worked we'll come out, If not I've given the TARDIS instructions to into lockdown" Sarah answered matter of factly trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"How long will it take?" Clara asked her voice wobbling slightly 

"3 day's, give or take" Sarah shrugged 

"Ready?" Jack asked Sarah with a nod

"Ready" Sarah answered rolling onto her front so Jack could restart her heart.

Just like the plan Jack thumped Sarah's back so hard she cried out a bit but it worked she felt her heart jump to life and felt so much better for a second before the virus hit again and she was sick into the well placed bin beside her bed. She hadn't felt the needle pierce her skin until the cold liquid of the virus entered her blood stream. Sarah watched weakly as Martha injected the Doctor and Clara kissed his forehead lovingly before they all ran from the room as Sarah fell into her first of many seizure's over the next few days. 

Over the next few days The Doctor and Sarah got more and more ill, seizures where almost constant as was the vomiting, the black rash covered every inch of their bodies to the point it looked as if their skin was black instead of white. Their insides felt like they had been set on fire and with each weak beat of their hearts the fire got more intense, they weren't even gifted with unconsciousness to escape the pain even in their sleep they felt the burning which gave them realistic dreams about being trapped in a burning TARDIS with no escape until they were burnt alive. 

The TARDIS tried to help by telepathically reaching out to them and sending feelings of calm peacefulness and safety but they were to far gone in to the process. Their screams of agonising pain echo's around the halls of the empty TARDIS. After a few days the TARDIS stopped trying and instead started to grief for the loss of her thief and daughter. 

Clara had sat in a uncomfortable chair outside the TARDIS in one of the vaults at Torchwood for 2 days now, she hadn't left the room once for anything and barely spoke to anyone when they came to check on her, food they brought her was left on the table at the far side of the room untouched, all she could do was sip water every so often, she barely even slept just in case they came out of the TARDIS and she missed it. 

2 days turned to 4 which turned to 6. Everyone else said she should give up, obviously they hadn't made it, it hadn't worked but she refused to give up on her Doctor, she couldn't he was her impossible man. So she sat and waited 

On the 8th day she about to admit defeat, Maybe they hadn't made it. The TARDIS had stopped projecting thoughts to her after the 3rd day so maybe they had died then and she had just been kidding herself sitting here. 

"Clara please , come eat something get some rest, do anything other than just sitting here" Jack begged as he came into the room. 

Clara looked at him blinking slowly as if trying to figure out what he just said before sighing. "Yea maybe your right" She whispered her voice sounding raw due to lack of use. 

She stood up and took Jack's outstretched hand for support as she walked out of the room, turning her back and closing the door leaving the TARDIS alone in the room. Tears falling from her eyes for her two best friends. 

a/n theres only 1 more chapter left of this fic now. Let me know what you think :-) xxx  
Pain  
The Doctor, Jack, Martha, Sarah and Clara were all in the TARDIS medical bay. The Doctor and Sarah laying on separate hospital beds, The Doctor was asleep after a pretty bad seizure but Sarah was awake and terrified. Even the TARDIS seemed to be radiating worry for her thief and daughter, making everyone else even more on edge than before. No one was sure this was going to work but they couldn't think of any other option.

"Ok Sarah I'm going to thump you on your back to start your heart and then Martha is going to inject you both with the virus" Jack stated pointlessly Sarah knew the plan, it was her plan after all.

"And then you all have to get out of here just in case it mutates and you get infected, Make sure the entire hub is decontaminated and the body is destroyed" Sarah reminded them.

"Gwen and Mickey are all ready on it" Martha answered with a reassuring smile. 

"How will we know it's worked?" Clara asked in a small voice her eyes not once leaving the Doctors face as she stoked his sweat covered head and held his hand.

"If it's worked we'll come out, If not I've given the TARDIS instructions to into lockdown" Sarah answered matter of factly trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"How long will it take?" Clara asked her voice wobbling slightly 

"3 day's, give or take" Sarah shrugged 

"Ready?" Jack asked Sarah with a nod

"Ready" Sarah answered rolling onto her front so Jack could restart her heart.

Just like the plan Jack thumped Sarah's back so hard she cried out a bit but it worked she felt her heart jump to life and felt so much better for a second before the virus hit again and she was sick into the well placed bin beside her bed. She hadn't felt the needle pierce her skin until the cold liquid of the virus entered her blood stream. Sarah watched weakly as Martha injected the Doctor and Clara kissed his forehead lovingly before they all ran from the room as Sarah fell into her first of many seizure's over the next few days. 

Over the next few days The Doctor and Sarah got more and more ill, seizures where almost constant as was the vomiting, the black rash covered every inch of their bodies to the point it looked as if their skin was black instead of white. Their insides felt like they had been set on fire and with each weak beat of their hearts the fire got more intense, they weren't even gifted with unconsciousness to escape the pain even in their sleep they felt the burning which gave them realistic dreams about being trapped in a burning TARDIS with no escape until they were burnt alive. 

The TARDIS tried to help by telepathically reaching out to them and sending feelings of calm peacefulness and safety but they were to far gone in to the process. Their screams of agonising pain echo's around the halls of the empty TARDIS. After a few days the TARDIS stopped trying and instead started to grief for the loss of her thief and daughter. 

Clara had sat in a uncomfortable chair outside the TARDIS in one of the vaults at Torchwood for 2 days now, she hadn't left the room once for anything and barely spoke to anyone when they came to check on her, food they brought her was left on the table at the far side of the room untouched, all she could do was sip water every so often, she barely even slept just in case they came out of the TARDIS and she missed it. 

2 days turned to 4 which turned to 6. Everyone else said she should give up, obviously they hadn't made it, it hadn't worked but she refused to give up on her Doctor, she couldn't he was her impossible man. So she sat and waited 

On the 8th day she about to admit defeat, Maybe they hadn't made it. The TARDIS had stopped projecting thoughts to her after the 3rd day so maybe they had died then and she had just been kidding herself sitting here. 

"Clara please , come eat something get some rest, do anything other than just sitting here" Jack begged as he came into the room. 

Clara looked at him blinking slowly as if trying to figure out what he just said before sighing. "Yea maybe your right" She whispered her voice sounding raw due to lack of use. 

She stood up and took Jack's outstretched hand for support as she walked out of the room, turning her back and closing the door leaving the TARDIS alone in the room. Tears falling from her eyes for her two best friends. 

a/n theres only 1 more chapter left of this fic now. Let me know what you think :-) xxx

Pain  
The Doctor, Jack, Martha, Sarah and Clara were all in the TARDIS medical bay. The Doctor and Sarah laying on separate hospital beds, The Doctor was asleep after a pretty bad seizure but Sarah was awake and terrified. Even the TARDIS seemed to be radiating worry for her thief and daughter, making everyone else even more on edge than before. No one was sure this was going to work but they couldn't think of any other option.

"Ok Sarah I'm going to thump you on your back to start your heart and then Martha is going to inject you both with the virus" Jack stated pointlessly Sarah knew the plan, it was her plan after all.

"And then you all have to get out of here just in case it mutates and you get infected, Make sure the entire hub is decontaminated and the body is destroyed" Sarah reminded them.

"Gwen and Mickey are all ready on it" Martha answered with a reassuring smile. 

"How will we know it's worked?" Clara asked in a small voice her eyes not once leaving the Doctors face as she stoked his sweat covered head and held his hand.

"If it's worked we'll come out, If not I've given the TARDIS instructions to into lockdown" Sarah answered matter of factly trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"How long will it take?" Clara asked her voice wobbling slightly 

"3 day's, give or take" Sarah shrugged 

"Ready?" Jack asked Sarah with a nod

"Ready" Sarah answered rolling onto her front so Jack could restart her heart.

Just like the plan Jack thumped Sarah's back so hard she cried out a bit but it worked she felt her heart jump to life and felt so much better for a second before the virus hit again and she was sick into the well placed bin beside her bed. She hadn't felt the needle pierce her skin until the cold liquid of the virus entered her blood stream. Sarah watched weakly as Martha injected the Doctor and Clara kissed his forehead lovingly before they all ran from the room as Sarah fell into her first of many seizure's over the next few days. 

Over the next few days The Doctor and Sarah got more and more ill, seizures where almost constant as was the vomiting, the black rash covered every inch of their bodies to the point it looked as if their skin was black instead of white. Their insides felt like they had been set on fire and with each weak beat of their hearts the fire got more intense, they weren't even gifted with unconsciousness to escape the pain even in their sleep they felt the burning which gave them realistic dreams about being trapped in a burning TARDIS with no escape until they were burnt alive. 

The TARDIS tried to help by telepathically reaching out to them and sending feelings of calm peacefulness and safety but they were to far gone in to the process. Their screams of agonising pain echo's around the halls of the empty TARDIS. After a few days the TARDIS stopped trying and instead started to grief for the loss of her thief and daughter. 

Clara had sat in a uncomfortable chair outside the TARDIS in one of the vaults at Torchwood for 2 days now, she hadn't left the room once for anything and barely spoke to anyone when they came to check on her, food they brought her was left on the table at the far side of the room untouched, all she could do was sip water every so often, she barely even slept just in case they came out of the TARDIS and she missed it. 

2 days turned to 4 which turned to 6. Everyone else said she should give up, obviously they hadn't made it, it hadn't worked but she refused to give up on her Doctor, she couldn't he was her impossible man. So she sat and waited 

On the 8th day she about to admit defeat, Maybe they hadn't made it. The TARDIS had stopped projecting thoughts to her after the 3rd day so maybe they had died then and she had just been kidding herself sitting here. 

"Clara please , come eat something get some rest, do anything other than just sitting here" Jack begged as he came into the room. 

Clara looked at him blinking slowly as if trying to figure out what he just said before sighing. "Yea maybe your right" She whispered her voice sounding raw due to lack of use. 

She stood up and took Jack's outstretched hand for support as she walked out of the room, turning her back and closing the door leaving the TARDIS alone in the room. Tears falling from her eyes for her two best friends. 

a/n theres only 1 more chapter left of this fic now. Let me know what you think :-) xxx


	26. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Clara and the Torchwood team were gathered around the coffee table on the Sofa's in the main part of the hub. They had ordered Chinese food for dinner and the Torchwood team were tucking into theirs while Clara picked through hers moving the noodles around the box with her chopsticks, she could hear the chatter around her as they exchanged stories about the Doctor and their adventures with him but she wasn't really paying attention all she could think about was her precious Doctor and how she never told him how she felt, she had plenty of opportunities 6 years worth of Wednesdays and any other day he decided to show up but she never took it. 

She was to afraid he would reject her, a pathetic little human who's life would be over in a blink of his eye but oh how she loved that grumpy old Timelord, who's blue eyes were as ancient and thrilling as the old leather books he kept displayed in the TARDIS. She'd never see those eyes again now, never get lost staring into them while he rambled nonsense about what ever planet they were visiting that day or hear his rough Scottish accent become more pronounced when he got angry or over excited about some new discovery. 

She'd miss Sarah too of course she would, she was her best friend but the Doctor was so much more than that, he was the one man she would always love, the one man she could always depend on to be there for her, So why had he left her now? It wasn't fair. 

Clara could hear the team laughing at some story Jack had just told and it made her bloody boil, how could they be laughing at a time like this? The universe had just lost its greatest hero and she her greatest love and they were laughing. 

"What the hell is wrong with you people, the Doctor has just died and your acting as if its no big deal!" Clara shouted slamming her dinner down on the table and running from the room into what she later discovered was guest lodgings with Jack following close behind her. 

"Clara you know as well as I do grumpy Scott or not, the Doctor wouldn't want us to be moping around mourning him, its not his style" Jack said pulling Clara into a hug. 

"I know, its just I can't believe it didn't work, it was supposed to work, he was supposed to be fine and then I would tell him and its just not gone to plan nothing has!" Clara cried into Jacks chest wetting the fabric of his shirt. 

"Ah you to. huh" Jack answered knowing exactly what Clara had meant "If it helps from what I seen of those few days with him, he felt the same way about you" 

"Don't try to make me feel better Jack its just patronising" Clara snapped pulling away from Jack, a mixed look of furry and sorrow on her red and tear stained face

"I'm not, the only other time I've seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you was with Rose and even then it wasn't as intense" Jack explained tucking a piece of Clara's hair behind her ear before using his thumb to wipe away tears from her eyes. 

"What about you?" Clara whispered not trusting her full voice

"What about me?" 

"I saw the way you looked at Sarah, the way you acted with her, you liked her" Clara prompted

"She was interesting, great to look at and brilliant, of course I liked her" Jack answered his voice wobbling slightly, his hand still cupping Clara's face.

The pair stared at each other both lost in their own thoughts of the people they had just lost and the pain of "what if" neither noticing how close they had become until their lips brushed against each others lightly. The kiss was slow and unsure and slightly salty from Clara's tears. They both were thinking and wishing for someone else as the kissed the they both knew the other was but still they didn't stop, they needed the comfort.

A loud shout of "oh my god" in a strong welsh accent from the other room made them both jump apart guiltily and made Clara's cheeks go red in embarrassment. It took them a second to realise the expression wasn't about what they had just done, silently and without looking anywhere near Jack, Clara left the room although more because she wanted a reason to get away then to actually find out what had happened. 

Clara stopped dead as soon as she entered the main part of the hub and spotted what had made Gwen shout. There stood in the middle of the Torchwood hub looking as good as new dressed in his signature black trousers white shirt and black jacket with the red silk lining, was the Doctor, her Doctor talking to Mickey who clapped him on the back. Clara's hand flew to her mouth as she fought back another wave of tears and her legs felt like they were going to give way.

"Clara" The Doctor breathed when he noticed her a huge smile breaking out on his face and that's all it took for both of them to run towards each other. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Clara and lifted her in the air when they met in the middle before Clara's lips crashed to his kissing him Hungary and passionately and much to her surprise and delight he kissed her back just as fiercely. 

Jack came in right behind Clara and instantly spotted Sarah behind the Doctor being hugged by Gwen and without even thinking he walked over, pulled Sarah away from Gwen and kissed her. Pushing Sarah's body a close to him as he could with his arm wrapped around her waist. Sarah froze shocked for a moment before wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and standing on her tip toes to kiss him back. Jack silently thanked what ever God that was up there that the Doctors back was to them and he was slightly busy with Clara to see him kissing his daughter. 

Seconds, minutes, hours maybe even weeks later for all they knew the two couples pulled apart, gasping for breath. The Doctor had never felt happier, he was alive and had his impossible girl in his arms, he never in his wildest dreams thought she would have loved him the way he loved her but here she was swollen lips bright shinning eyes and out of breath from kissing him, he reached down and kissed her again only more slowly but every bit as passionate. 

"Alright as happy as we are that you guys are alive, Can we keep it PG please" Gwen said smiling 

Sarah slid out of Jack's embrace and looked down at the ground embarrassed. That was the first time she had willingly kissed anyone and she wasn't sure what to do now. Jack lifted her chin up to look at her and was just about to place a small kiss to the lips when a hand hit him round the back of the head. 

"What was that for?" Jack demanded turning round to face the Doctor

"Kissing my Daughter when I told you she was out of bounds" The Doctor scowled 

"Do we have to go through this again Dad cause I could set your hair on fire this time or your Jacket you're choice" Sarah snapped at him 

"We're leaving. Are you coming?" The Doctor asked Sarah ignoring her comment 

"I'm allowed?" Sarah asked in disbelief raising an eyebrow 

"I think you've proven you can look after yourself" The Doctor answered with a shrug walking off towards the room with the TARDIS, Clara's hand held tightly in his. 

Sarah looked at Jack for a second before mumbling "I'm Sorry" and running after the Doctor and Clara. 

Jack ran after them and put his arm out to stop Sarah from entering the TARDIS doors. 

"Wait, If you ever get fed up of the whole traveling the universe with your dad and his girlfriend thing, your always welcome here, as part of the team. like he said you've proven you can handle yourself" Jack said his voice and tone implying so much more than just a job before reaching down and placing one more lingering kiss to her lips his hands cupping both sides of her face. Pulling away Jack handed Sarah a piece of paper"My number in case you ever need it and tell Clara the offer apply's to her too" 

"Thank you Jack" Sarah whispered giving Jack a quick peck on the lips and entering the TARDIS closing the door behind her.

Jack stood back and watched as the TARDIS dematerialised in front of him the noise filling his ears with the sound of hope and safety. His heart breaking for the girl he barely knew. 

a/n ok so did i manage to fool you into thinking they were dead? Im going to do a sequal to this I know the whole plot etc just gotta think of a name and get writting it lol but if your interested I'll post a authors note in here letting you know what its called etc when its up. 

Let me know what you think of this story now that its done.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think :-) xxx


End file.
